Dirty Little Secret
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Lucy is tired of trying to find "true love". All it's ever gotten her is pitiful men who don't appreciate her or treat her like some dainty little princess. She's done with dating...now it's time to have some sexy fun, and she knows just where to get it! GaLu story with lots and lots of lemons! Don't dirty your mind with this story if you're underage! M for potty mouths & lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_So, I tried to put this new story on hold and work on my two current stories, but this little gem wouldn't leave me alone. It got so bad that I could write nothing for the other stories, so I decided there was no other choice, but to go ahead with this new one. Anyway, this is not your typical love story...and definitely not for kids. So if you're under 18, you better high tail it outta here! :) I still love you though!_

* * *

_The amazingly talented Hiro Mashima is the owner of all things Fairy Tail. He is responsible for giving us deliciously complex characters such as Gajeel!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: SIMPLE PLAN**

Today had been a bitch of a day, and I was desperately ready for it to be over. I had finally kicked "the boyfriend" to the curb, and all I could think was _Thank Mavis, it's over._ It had been a disaster dating that guy, who we shall from here on out call "Asshole." It had only taken 2 very short weeks for Asshole to show his true colors. He was an incurable flirt, and not the cute kind. His brand went more towards exasperating. I was beyond done with his flirting with every girl in sight, right in front of me. The final straw hit tonight when he'd taken me out for dinner. We had barely been seated before he'd started his shit again. The bastard had actually winked and told our waitress that she had a lovely body. _Who the fuck does that? _I had taken my glass of water and dumped it right in his lap. _Oh, but it felt so good._

I was so unbelievably tired of dating. Men were just more trouble than they were worth. Either they were sweet to the point of girly or they were arrogant and thought you should be thrilled to be in their presence. I had seen it all, and the sight definitely wasn't pretty. I knew not to expect perfection when dating someone, but really, was it too much to ask for a sweet, dependable, appreciative man who was also masculine and sexy? Apparently, it was, because my searching thus far had yet to reveal this mystery man of my dreams. _Ugh...I'm just so sick of the whole damn thing_. Now here I was walking to the guild, still in my "date" clothes. I was feeling a definite need for my girls. They would help me curse the Asshole's name and pray for his dick to shrivel up and fall off. I smirked meanly at the thought; y_es, that sounds nice. _

It had gotten dark as I walked, but it didn't bother me. I walked this path to the guild at night quite frequently, and nothing had ever happened. Besides, I wasn't some pansy little woman who couldn't deal with a nasty pervert on her own. I had perfected my Lucy kick a long time ago, and one guess the first place I aimed on a troublesome man. I rounded the corner, and caught the sound of a party. _Yep, definitely coming from Fairy Tail_. I felt a smile grace my face; this was exactly what I needed. Music, drinks, friends, dancing. I couldn't wait to get in there and get rid of all this tension. I was home and nothing could mess with me there.

I hurried to the double doors and pushed them open to see the guild was only slightly lit up and the music was pounding. I giggled as I realized that someone had even put up a disco light; they were definitely in rare form tonight. Stepping through the entrance, I quickly made my way to the bar, seeking a chilled drink. As I shuffled through the crowd, I heard greetings from many of my friends. I called out to each of them, waving, before making my way around the converted "dance floor". _I swear, my guild does nothing halfway._ I reached the bar and leaned over to greet Mira.

She smiled confusedly and came over to me, asking "What are you doing here Lucy? I thought you were on a date tonight."

I scrunched my nose up in disgust at her question, before answering, "Let's just say that shithead is officially Lucy-less from here on out."

"Oh, that bad huh?" she said, patting my hand in sympathy, before continuing, "Sounds like you could use a drink then!"

"God yes!" I all but shouted, "I'm gonna be needing a lot more than one! I don't intend to leave until I drink and dance this bad date out of my memory forever!"

Her eyes took in my outfit, tight black skinny jeans, black sheer lacy shirt, black bra showing underneath, knee high leather boots. Her brows rose as she grinned, nodding, "It must have been quite bad if you came straight here still in your date clothes. Very sexy, by the way."

I returned her nod, saying, "Thanks Mira. I was just so ready to get the hell out of there; I didn't even think about the fact that the perverts here would be staring." I laughed as I pictured the "friendly" men of the guild sporting nosebleeds at my attire.

She giggled cutely, imagining the same thing I was sure. "Oh yes, they will be staring. The only question is how long it will take them to notice."

I snickered as I looked through the dimness and flashing lights to find my best friend. Giving up when I didn't see her, I asked "Hey, where's Levy-chan?"

Mirajane handed me a frothy glass of peach colored liquid and joined me in my search. She looked for a bit and then pointing off to the left, said "Oh there she is, Lucy."

I jumped up, telling her to join us when she had a moment, so I could tell them of my latest dating failure. She nodded excitedly, and I followed her directions toward my blue haired friend. I felt a smile tug at my lips when I caught sight of her at a table surrounded by a large number of the girls. Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, and Levy smiled, waving me over.

I pulled a chair up next to Levy, as she pulled me into a hug, squealing "Lu-chan! I didn't think you were coming!"

"Yes, Lucy, didn't you have a date with what's his name tonight?" Erza asked as her head tilted in confusion.

"I dropped him like the bad habit he is," I began, as I rolled my eyes, "As far as his name goes, I've permanently changed it to Asshole."

Levy covered her mouth giggling, "Wow Lu-chan, what did he do to earn the new designation?"

The other girls laughed and I joined them. I waited until Mira joined us at the table, before spilling the details of the night. When I'd gotten to the part about the waitress, Erza stood up with a sword in hand and declared, "That asshole! I'll cleave his balls from his body!"

"See?" I said, cackling, "The new name works perfectly, doesn't it?!"

The girls burst out laughing once again, as Mira smiled sweetly, calmly stating, "We should cut his tongue out and feed it to him."

Juvia smirked evilly, "Juvia thinks we should drive a nail through his dick."

"Then shove his naked ass down a hill covered in razor blades..." Lisanna snickered.

"And straight into a pool of lemon juice!" Cana added, cheering with her drink in the air.

We all shot our drinks up, yelling "Hell yeah!" We howled as we realized the guys seated closest to us were staring at us in horror. We offered a little wave, not caring that it caused their faces to contract further in fear. It was just too damn funny. We finally managed to calm down enough to guzzle our drinks and slam the glasses to the table.

Her sword now gone, Erza eyed her empty glass and announced, "Girls, we require shots!'

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Cana agreed profusely, as she tottered a bit on her chair.

I nodded in satisfaction; these girls always knew how to lift my spirits. We hopped up, gathering our glasses, and headed to the bar. I turned to cross the room, when Macao and Wakaba stopped in my path, mouths wide and blood dripping from their noses. They stared for a moment, before dropping to the floor. I glanced over to see the girls chuckling at the spectacle. Mira simply smiled and winked at me, as if to say _Here come the pervs_. I shook my head, stepping over the bodies, and laughed. We continued to the bar, pushing through the crowd, before claiming the stools lining the bar.

Mira slid behind the bar, asking "So what kind of shots do we want girls?" She grinned wickedly, before requesting, "Can I choose for everyone? I have the perfect shot for each of you!"

Looks passed from Lisanna to Levy, to me, to Erza, to Cana, to Juvia. We all shrugged, then cheered in assent. _Who cared what she gave us; we were here to party!_ We watched as she began pulling bottles out, setting them in front of each of us along with several shot glasses each. Mira was smirking as she mixed in silence, our eyes following her quick movements.

She stopped when she'd mixed a number of shots for each of us; then she stood in front of Lisanna and said, "Okay girls, I'm going to tell you what you've all got!"

She giggled, saying, "Lisanna's got Purple Hooters!" We leaned forward to watch the younger take-over mage blush madly.

"Levy gets Slippery Nipples!" Mira announced loudly with a wink, as I almost fell off my stool laughing at Levy trying to shush Mira.

Oh, hell, now it's me. "What's mine?" I asked as I giggled nervously.

She leaned back, cackling, "You get a Screaming Orgasm!"

I threw my fist into the air, shouting, "Yes! I love those!" The girls all looked at me, and fell into hysterics.

Cana slapped her hand against the counter, and taunted me, "Oh you love orgasms huh?"

Juvia shook her head, trying to be serious, saying, "No, Cana – Juvia is sure that Lucy only likes SCREAMING orgasms!"

I had actually meant I love the drink, but it had definitely sounded like something else entirely. Oh well... "I actually meant the drink dumbass, but honestly, I have to say I love the others too!" I smirked saucily.

Levy gasped, her eyes wide, and collapsed on the bar laughing, Lisanna joining her. Mira clutched her stomach, her shoulders shaking. Erza pounded the bar with her fist, laughing so hard she cried. The music swelled around us as we took a deep breath to dispel the giggles so that Mira could continue her game.

She moved to Erza and told us slyly, "Erza's is a Red-Headed Slut!" She wiggled her eyebrows at Erza and we all were all slain with another wave of hysterics.

"Erza's the red-Headed slut!" Cana shrieked as she hung onto her stool for dear life. I could completely relate to her problem.

Erza shot Cana a crabby look that had no effect, as Cana was currently slipping off the back of her stool, her arms flailing wildly. We all collapsed into hysterics watching Cana flop onto the floor, her head tipped back, still howling. Juvia stooped to help her back up onto the stool, and Mirajane picked up where she'd left off.

Mira smiled at Cana, saying, "Cana, I give you the Suck, Bang, and Blow Me!"

"Oh yeah, I can get with that!" she answered fiercely, as our merriment continued.

Juvia looked at Mira as she pushed the shot to the water mage. The bartender threw her arm out with a flourish and said, "Juvia, you get the Fuzzy Dick." Juvia's eyes went wide and we fell into fits again.

I tried to resist, I really did, but I just couldn't. I called out to her, between giggles, "Juvia, just swallow it! Go ahead and swallow that Fuzzy Dick!" Her eyes flew to mine, but I couldn't hold her gaze. My eyes slammed shut at the sight of her expression of utter shock. _So damn funny!_

Juvia's mouth opened and closed for a moment before she sputtered out, "Well, Erza's the Red-Headed Slut, so maybe she should swallow the Fuzzy Dick!"

We all slid into the floor at that one; we had just laughed too much and too hard to hold ourselves upright any longer. Erza tried to speak, coughing out, "I'm...not the...slut." She turned her head to me, saying, "Lucy's...the slut...She's the one...that loves those...screaming orgasms."

We lay in the floor with Mira's head hanging over the bar eyeing us, and realized that everyone on the dance floor was watching our breakdown. They all had curious looks on their faces, but no one actually came over to question us. I guess we were acting just a bit too far from the norm for them to feel safe about coming closer. We shook our heads and helped each other off the floor, returning again to our seats. Erza turned long enough to wave everyone back to whatever they'd been doing, before she commanded, "Let's drink!"

We laughed and talked while we each drained our respective shots. I'm not sure how long we sat there, but before long we were back on the topic of my shoddy dating life. I explained to them how I was done with dating and trying to find "the one" seeing as how he didn't actually exist. They nodded their heads sagely, each agreeing with me that guys suck.

Then I remembered my oddly named drink and pouted, "But I don't want to miss out on screaming orgasms!"

"I wouldn't want to live without those either," Cana exclaimed, shaking her head in pity.

I thought for a moment, and hearing a song I liked, I grabbed Levy's hand, shouting, "Ooh, I love this song, Levy-chan! We have to dance!"

Cana jumped up to join us, saying, "Wait for me!" The other girls shook their heads and turned back to their conversation as we took off.

We wove through the crowd before finding a spot, and threw our hands up in the air enthusiastically. We found the beat and began moving our hips side to side. I started singing the words, my voice following Christina Aguilera's..._Let me get mine, you get yours_... My head swayed, sending my hair out around my face..._Put my back into a slow grind_... I flexed my hips back and forth to the words, Cana and Levy doing the same. I froze as I thought about the words and realized...it was genius. _She had the right damn idea!_ I had already decided I was done with dating, but why on earth did I think that meant I had to go without sex.

I smirked as the idea took root, and I reached out to grasp Levy's and Cana's arms. They leaned toward me and I bit my lip in excitement, and spilled out my plan. Levy looked aghast for a moment, shocked that I would think of something like that, but Cana grinned in total sync with me on the idea. She nodded her head and threw her arm around my shoulder. Levy's lips puckered as she tilted her head in consideration, and then she gave me a quick nod of assent. _Yes!_

Levy leaned closer to me and asked, "But Lu-chan, who are you going to ask? It's not like you can just walk up to some random guy and ask him to have sex with you."

"Well, actually, I could and it would probably work like a charm," I laughed as I imagined doing that very thing, "But I don't think I want to get all sweaty with a total stranger."

Cana piped in, "Yeah, you can't just fuck anybody. You gotta be careful."

I nodded as Levy added, "Why not someone from the guild?"

I felt a smile stretch across my face as I said, "Just my thinking Levy-chan." I wagged my eyebrows at them, and began scanning the crowd for potential candidates. Soon their heads were turned, looking for a man that would suit my needs.

Cana called out, "How about Jet? He's outgrown that awkward phase and he's got some nice abs now."

Levy's face went white and I chuckled, saying "Don't worry Levy-chan. I know that particular package has a _For Levy Only_ tag."

Cana's eyes widened in surprise at Levy's red face. She giggled, "Oh Levy, you've got the hots for Jet, huh?"

"I told her she needs to jump on that soon. I mean really, can you imagine the speeds that one can reach?" I asked, taunting my best friend. Cana cocked her head to the side, as if indeed imagining that very thing.

Levy's face went ever darker, if that was possible, as she sputtered, "Stop imagining things Cana! And Lu-chan, stop talking like that!"

Cana and I laughed, before turning back to our search. They went through several suggestions, including Natsu (Ewww...best friend and Lisanna – need I say more?), Gray (Eww...brother and hello? JUVIA! I didn't want to die anytime soon), Freed (Um...no, and Mira would murder my ass!). Laxus was out, because he was currently "riding the Cana train" as Cana so eloquently put it.

We resumed dancing as we laughed and talked, and suddenly my eyes were drawn to a corner of the large room. A pair of deep red eyes blinked out of the darkness at me, and my mouth suddenly curved in a saucy smile. "I found him," I sang to the girls.

They spun around with a "Huh?" to see who I was watching. "Oh my, Lu-chan!" Levy said, her tone astounded.

Cana's face matched mine as she intoned, "Now that should be interesting Lucy!"

They each raised a hand to me. I smacked both with my own hands, before stepping out of our dance circle. I caught his eye and began dancing again, running my hands up my sides. I rolled my hips until I was almost to the floor before swirling my way back up. I made sure his eyes were still on me, and I turned sideways and did it again, this time running my hands up my legs and pushing my ass out on the way up.

As I stood back up, Levy giggled, saying, "Oh, he won't be able to resist you now, Lu-chan!"

Cana whispered in my ear as I passed, "Go get that screaming orgasm!"

I smirked as I slowly walked in step with the beat towards his corner. I kept eye contact with him, watching his face settle into an empty mask. _Did he think that would scare me away?_ I was too determined to back out now. I made my way to where he sat and placed both hands on the table in front of him.

Gajeel leaned back in his chair and lifted an eyebrow at me, asking, "What's up Bunny Girl?"

I licked my lips a bit, waiting to see if his eyes would follow the movement. He didn't disappoint, and I smiled, before answering, "Maybe I just wanted to see you."

He snorted "You feeling okay?"

I leaned down to put my elbows on the table, bending my back and forcing my ass out. His eyes flickered over my posture before coming back to my face, as I hummed, "Oh I feel good. I just had the most amazing Screaming Orgasm. Care to give me another?"

I winked as his face went slack, his mouth dropping open. It took a moment before he sputtered, "W-what?"

I arched an eyebrow at his confusion and stood, making my way to where he was seated. I slipped my body up onto the table right beside him, and said softly, "I'm sorry, that was a bit unclear. What I was trying to say..." I shifted one leg over his body "...is that I would really..." I slipped off the table and onto his lap "...really love..." I pushed my hands up his chest as his eyes went wider, and leaned forward till my breasts made contact. I touched my mouth to his ear, and breathed, "...to fuck you."

I pulled back in time to see a shocked look on his face, so I leaned in once more to tug at his bottom lip with my teeth. His breath hissed out at that, and I looked into his eyes and said, "Come find me when you decide Gajeel." I winked at him, then slid my body up his as I stood to my feet and climbed off. I turned and walked away, feeling his eyes on my backside. _Oh yes, this was going to be fun.._.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer alert: The very few song lyrics I used were from the song "Get Mine, Get Yours" by Christina Aguilera. Anyway, let me know what you think of my super sassy Lucy! :)


	2. Hot In Here

_I'm not too sure about this chapter; I fought with the idea of changing the whole story to third person POV, but in the end decided to just continue as I began. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the last one. Also, seeing as this is my very first lemon, I am terribly nervous. So, if I totally bombed, please let me know. I am completely open to ideas on how to improve my lemons in the future. Anyway, thanks to **LittleWonderland** for encouraging me to write this story. She's also the one that gets to read all the chapters before you guys. Don't be jealous lol _

* * *

_Hiro Mashima is my absolute hero for creating the amazing thing that is Fairy Tail._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: HOT IN HERE**

I nearly made it past the stairs to the second floor, before I felt a hand jerk me backwards. Having spun me around, Gajeel gripped my arms with his hands, his face looking harsh in the flashing disco lights. I looked around to be sure we weren't drawing any unwanted attention, and seeing no eyes on us, turned my focus back on the sexy dragon slayer in front of me. I quirked a brow at him, murmuring coyly, "Need something?"

"What the fuck was that? You playing some kinda game, Bunny Girl?" he demanded hotly, his face inches from mine.

I leaned forward with the thought of capturing his lips to show my intentions, but he pushed me further away from his face. "I would if you'd let me go. Come on, Gajeel, come play with me." I smiled suggestively at him, watching all manner of thoughts run across his face. I wondered what part of this he was struggling with; I didn't think it would be that difficult for him to figure out what I wanted. I had been anything but subtle about it. On top of telling him I wanted him, I had basically rubbed myself all over his dick; surely, I couldn't have been more clear than that.

His head tilted to the side, eyes narrowed suspiciously, as he growled, "Are you fucking with me right now?"

"Obviously not, considering we're not naked yet," I replied tartly, rolling my eyes, "You know, you talk entirely too much." I was beginning to lose my happy mood. _Honestly, who would have thought, out of the two of us, Gajeel would be the one who was over-thinking this whole thing._

"You're serious..." he said stunned, as his arms dropped, and I stepped back to lean against the wall. He continued to watch me as if waiting for me point at him and yell, "Gotcha!"

I sighed laboriously, crossing my arms across my chest, well more like under it, seeing how putting them across my chest wasn't quite possible, "Look, I'm not looking for a date here, okay? I just want someone to fuck when I feel the need." I continued, reasoning, " We're both unattached, I think you're hot, and based on what I felt when I sat in your lap before, you don't find me completely unattractive. So, the question is, are you interested?"

He stood there for a moment before he smirked, saying, "Well, then let's consider this my first stop on the Bunny Train." I smiled, my mood restored, as I was suddenly dragged up the stairs and down the hall to an empty room. Gajeel's eyes were fierce as he shoved me up against the wall, and I couldn't help the shiver that ran over my body. _Oh yes, he was definitely the right man for the job._ There would be nothing gentle with him, no treating me like glass. He smashed his body against mine, and I dove at his mouth. All the talking had turned the heat down, but with one kiss, it came roaring back. His hands grabbed me behind the knees and pushed himself between my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and writhed against his erection, moaning as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the side, biting and sucking his way down my throat.

He bucked his hips against me, and I gasped at the sensations he was drawing out of my body, his hard body between my legs, a hand gripping my ass, his mouth sucking on my collarbone. I began pulling at his shirt and he lifted his arms to accommodate me. I had barely a moment to appreciate the finely developed muscles of his chest and abs, before he ripped my shirt up my body, my bra joining it on the floor shortly thereafter. His rough hands surrounded my breasts, pinching the pebbled tips between his fingers. His mouth renewed it's assault on my body, and then suddenly I was lifted higher against the wall, lining my naked chest with his face. He dove at my nipple with no preliminaries, alternating sucking and swirling his tongue around it. I groaned, tangling my hands in his hair, pressing myself closer to his talented mouth.

He slid his mouth away from my breast to lick his way to the other one, giving it the same attention, and then some. He pulled sharply on the sensitive nub, before suddenly biting down, dragging a ragged yelp from me. He dragged me back down to assault my lips again, and I let my legs drop down so I could stand. I reached for the catch on his pants, and releasing the button, I slipped my hand down the front of his pants to grasp his straining member. My hand slid down his length and back up again, and abruptly I pulled back from his kiss, gasping in shock at what I'd discovered. He smirked at me as I ran my hand down his dick again to assure myself of what I'd felt. I all but groaned as I fingered the rounded metal studs along the sides of his impressive length. Wetness pooled at the thought of what awaited me, and I grinned devilishly up at him, purring, "Oh, goody."

I gave him a subtle squeeze and he grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me forward to ravage my mouth again. He made his way to my ear, scraping his teeth across the lobe, before growling low, "Get rid of your pants."

I eased my hand back up him slowly, gripping all the way up before releasing him and stepping back to unsnap my jeans. I slipped the jeans lazily over my hips, watching his jaw clench as I wiggled them sensuously down my legs. As I stepped out of them, he shoved me back against the wall, and slipping his hands into the top of my panties, slid them down my ass. No sooner did they hit the floor, then he was lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist again, gripping my ass as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. My tongue met his with a moan, as I rubbed myself wantonly against the front of his pants, the fabric causing an amazing friction. He pulled away, looking at my flushed face, his breath fanning across my face. He kept my eyes as he reached down to brush over my clit, swirling his finger agonizingly slowly around the sensitive nub. My head fell back with a throaty moan as he slipped two fingers between my lips, pumping steadily. The pleasure mounted as he thumbed my clit in time with his plunging digits, and the incredible agony almost became too much as I desperately rode his hand. I grabbed his head and pulled him in for another heated kiss, before releasing his mouth with a shout as he angled his hand to hit that spot just right. His head bent down and captured my puckered nipple with his mouth, suckling it with purpose, hurdling me towards my peak. Suddenly, his teeth scraped across the hard tip, and I shrieked as my orgasm spilled over me, crashing through my body like a tidal wave. I leaned my head back against the wall, eyes shut, as I tried to slow my breathing and bring back some semblance of thought. I opened my eyes to find his gleaming at me hungrily, and I could feel my heart rate spike again.

"Climb up a little," he ordered, his voice low and hard. I edged myself up shakily, as he used his hands to unzip his pants and let them drop to his feet.

I slid back down, my flesh quivering in anticipation, thinking _...Oh God, if he's that good with his hand..._ He slipped a hand between us and grasped his dick, guiding it to my entrance. He eased into me, pressing that velvet hardness all the way into my throbbing pussy, and I hissed at the feel of him sheathed so tightly inside me. He held there for a moment, gritting his teeth, before slowly sliding himself back out, the metal nubs scraping along my pulsing walls. _Holy shit..._ I clamped down on him at the incredible sensation, my breath shuddering loudly.

His eyes watched my face as he slid his hands up to my hips, gripping them tightly just before slamming himself back inside me. "Ahh...fuck!" I shouted, everything in me clenching as his hips snapped relentlessly. My hands dug into his shoulders, as he changed his angle slightly, rubbing those blessed studs right over that spongy bit of flesh inside me, and I felt that familiar heat pooling in my belly.

Desperate, I tried to push myself down on him harder, but he only pushed me closer to the wall, keeping his pace steady. He controlled my movements with his hands on my hips, so I would be forced to take what he gave or ask for what I wanted. At this particular moment, I was perfectly willing to beg if that's what he required. "Gajeel...please..." I said between harsh breaths, pleading for him to let me move, or for him to stop teasing me, or maybe for him to let go and just pound into me. Any of those things would work for me at the moment.

"Please what Bunny," he rasped, his fiery gaze searing me as he continued his seemingly endless, steady rhythm.

I groaned, my body achingly tense, "God...Gajeel...just fuck me already!" My nerves were beginning to fray; I could feel the weight of an incredible climax hovering just out of my reach, and this awful, sexy, gifted man just refused to let me have it.

"I thought that's what I was doing," he rumbled, his face painted with a smug grin, "Maybe you should be more specific."

I glared at him, all but shouting, "Stop playing around-Ahh...damn it!"I shuddered as he flexed his hips sharply, before resuming his slower strokes. "Fuck, do that again," I gasped, my anger completely forgotten, as my orgasm began building again.

He surged up again roughly, smacking against me loudly, and growled, "That what you're wanting?"

"Oh God...more..."I couldn't stop the sounds pouring out of my mouth, as I managed to moan,"Oh shit...don't stop..." I was so close, so desperately close.

I writhed against him, begging with my body for him to finish me off. I barely had time to notice his fingers squeezing my thighs, pressing in tight enough to bruise, and then suddenly, he was pounding into me with renewed vigor. My body lifted with each slam of his cock, and I keened at the sensations racking my body. I could feel my body stirring, racing towards completion, and looking at Gajeel, I could see he was close too. His eyes were shut tightly, his teeth bared, as he worked me over and over again. I cried out loudly, my back arching, as my climax exploded in a crescendo of pleasure, the like of which I'd never before felt. My body constricted around his arousal as he drove up one last time, spilling his release inside me with a muffled shout.

He stood there, leaning into my body, against the wall, as we both struggled to find the air to breathe again. I leaned my head back, feeling insanely mellow, and enjoyed the weight of his head against my shoulder, his hands wrapped around my thighs, his body between my legs. There was just something about that moment just after good sex that I loved, having softer body wrapped around a hard muscled man's body, and this particular man was exceptionally tasty.

He lifted his head, and I leaned mine down with a satisfied smile, as I sighed tiredly, "Damn, that was good."

He smirked in response, his face saying clearly that I shouldn't have been surprised. He gave his odd little laugh, before saying, "I had you pegged as a screamer..."

I wanted to be pissed, but I was just feeling too damn good to make myself care that he was acting so cocky. After all, in my humble opinion, he'd damn sure earned the right to be smug. That was easily the best sex I'd ever had - hot, rough, and quite frankly, I couldn't wait for another chance to do it again. This one experience made things very certain; I was not about to say no to another experience like this one. Gajeel was welcome to fuck me anytime, any place.

* * *

**_A/N: I believe I have decided to do the entire story in Lucy's POV. We will all discover Gajeel's thoughts and feelings in the same way Lucy does; I imagine it will be like pulling teeth. Well, I suppose I would be the exception. He just can't find from me! :) Anyway, let me know how you feel about this idea. Also, you can thank reviewer Avid Reader for the "Bunny Trail" comment. I loved seeing that in your review and decided it had to be in the story somewhere :D So thanks so much!  
_**


	3. Come Inside

_So, a week and a half...that's not too bad right? I want you all to know that this story is down right hounding me! I'm having to force myself to focus on my other stories, because this one wants to be written so terribly bad. Maybe it's the um...content. lol Anyway, thanks so much for all the support for this story. I greatly appreciate those of you who are following it, added it to your favorite list, and reviewed! You guys are awesome! Special mega thanks to my completely amazing Beta and friend LittleWonderland for all of her epic fantastical-ness! And yes, I know that's not a word :)_

* * *

_Remember, I don't own Fairy Tail - trust me, if I did, it would probably be rated for a lot older audience._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: COME INSIDE**

I came downstairs feeling incredibly loose, and smiled at everyone still partying hard. None of them had any idea what I'd just done and that just made it feel positively forbidden. Gajeel and I had decided to leave separately to lower the chances that we'd be caught. Not that I really cared if anyone knew I had been up there having sex, but I knew quite a few people would freak out if they found out it was with Gajeel. I didn't really understand it, considering he was a member of our guild and had proven himself plenty of times, but I guess old habits die hard or whatever. Personally, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather fuck, after having just this one little taste. That man could seriously lay it down.

I smirked as my eyes scanned the room, looking through the flashing lights for my fellow conspirators, and spotting them at the bar with the other girls, I made my way towards them. Levy and Cana had matching mischievous looks on their faces as I plopped down on the stool next to Cana. The other girls glanced over, confusion setting in on their faces, as Erza asked, "Where'd you run off to, Lucy?"

"Yeah, Lucy, whatcha been doin'?" Cana added, slyly as Levy giggled behind her hand.

I just smiled, as I tried my hand at speaking in code, "Oh, I just needed to talk to someone about a ride."

"Lucy, can I get you another drink?" Mira asked sweetly.

I couldn't help myself. I forced myself to keep a straight face as I answered, "No, I'm good. I've had plenty of Screaming Orgasms tonight."

Cana burst out laughing, earning an elbow to her side from me and Levy, though Levy wasn't doing much better. Her face flushed pink as she bit her lip to keep from joining the card mage. The other girls watched us suspiciously, before Juvia spoke up, "Why does Juvia feel like Juvia is missing something?"

I shrugged innocently, and tried to change the subject, "Erza, did I see Jellal come in a few minutes ago?"

Her head popped up comically as she spun on her chair, eyes frantically scanning the room. I snickered to myself, leaning over to point across the room, and whispered, "Go get him, you know you want to."

She watched him closely, her face scrunching in determination. She stood abruptly, declaring with liquid courage, "You're right. Tonight, that man is mine," before strutting in his direction.

My eyebrows rose, and I knew if I looked around at the girls, there's would match my own._ Looks like I wasn't the only one horny_, I thought to myself. We watched in fascination as our redheaded friend leaned into Jellal, speaking into his ear. His body went rigid as she pulled back and turned to walk away. It took him all of 5 seconds to rush out the guild doors to follow her. I had to admit I was pretty damn proud of her, and I hoped she wouldn't think too hard about it in the morning; they honestly deserved each other.

Cana's voice broke through my musings, "Damn, I didn't think she had it in her."

All of our eyes met as we laughed again, happy for our friend. Mira shook her head, saying, "Took her long enough, though. Kind of reminds me of someone else..." She turned to stare pointedly at her sister.

Lisanna held up her hands, waving them as if warding off the comment, "Don't be dragging me into this conversation!"

Levy poked Lisanna in the cheek, teasing her, "Oh come on, Lis, you know you want Natsu."

Cana and I shared a poignant look, as I sang, "I don't know if you should be talking, Levy-chan!"

Her head whipped around at me, her mouth an oh of surprise, "Shut up Lu-chan! You said you wouldn't tell!"

"What?" Mira asked, suddenly very interested in the script mage, "Levy likes someone? Who?!"

I smiled brightly, "Oh, she wants to get jiggy with our very own J-" Levy's hand slapped over my mouth before I could finish. Cana smacked the counter, laughing at the small blunette's red face.

"Lu-chan!" she scolded me, "You have secrets too, you know!"

My eyes widened as I realized that she had so much ammunition right now; Mira would kill for the kind of information Levy-chan had on me. "I'm done!" I squeaked, nodding my head quickly. It was definitely time to zip my lips.

Mira watched us, her head tilted to the side, and I could almost see the wheels turning. She wanted to know what we were hiding, and she was trying to determine which one of us would be the weak link. She had already figured out that Cana knew as much as the two of us, so she was included in the take-over mage's study. I could feel myself sweating just a little, wondering what she would do if she found out about my little escapade upstairs.

Suddenly, Lisanna stood, and grabbing Juvia, muttered, "We're outta here!" I watched them with envy, wishing we could escape Mira's inquisition too. I looked at my co-conspirators and we all sighed. We weren't getting out of here without one of us spilling our guts, so we all turned to face the woman behind the bar. She stood there, hands on her hips, tapping her foot expectantly, and I knew it was decided. As a unit, we let all the proverbial cats out of the bag.

"Cana's sleeping with Laxus!" Levy squeaked guiltily, hiding her face in her hands.

"Levy wants Jet!" I sputtered quickly, cringing for giving up my best friend's secret crush.

"Gajeel is Lucy's new fuck buddy!" Cana burst out, pointing at me.

We all gasped at each other, hearing our secrets exposed out loud, but that was nothing compared to Mira's reaction. She looked between the three of us, her heading turning frantically, as if trying to decide where to start. Her eyes were big as saucers as she stuttered, "W-what?!"

I could see we had overwhelmed her and I had to laugh; I had never seen her so shocked. She was utterly speechless. I hunched over as the laughter overcame me, hearing Cana's deeper voice begin to crack as well. Even Levy began giggling at the expression on Mira's face.

Mira cleared her throat after a while, bringing our amusement to an end. She looked first at Levy, and said, "So, Jet's the one you have a crush on."

My best friend nodded her head timidly, blushing like crazy. Mira thought for a moment, before musing, "You know, you should really ask him out. Everyone knows he likes you, and with his power...hmm..."

"See, Levy-chan! I told you he likes you!" I spouted at her, thrilled that someone else agreed with me.

Cana joined in, "Oh yeah, you could be having so much fun with all those different speeds..." She trailed off, getting a far away look in her eye. She was obviously thinking over the options again.

"Cana! I said stop imagining things!" Levy shouted angrily.

I patted her shoulder as we smiled at her. "No need to get jealous. We all know he's off limits. Besides, Cana's busy with her own...things... Aren't you Cana?" I teased.

The card mage grabbed a glass of beer from who knows where, taking a deep drink, before winking saucily at me. "You know it. Now that you mention it, I think it might be time for me to get busy again, but I'll be waiting for all the dirty details later." She drained the glass, before heading off in Laxus's direction. She slipped casually by him, dragging her hand across the crotch of his pants as she passed, before sashaying out the front of the guild, Laxus not far behind.

"Go Cana...damn, that was really smooth. She really needs to teach me to do that," I mumbled as I realized that none of the people around Laxus had even seen her touch him.

"And that brings me to you..." Mira said, staring pointedly at me.

I suddenly understood what the term "deer in the headlights" meant. All I could think about was please please please don't turn this into a matchmaking thing. There was no controlling her when she got a wild hair up her ass about some poor unsuspecting couple. "Um...well, I had this idea earlier, while we were dancing. I'm done with dating; I'm just tired of it all, but I don't wanna go without sex," I shrugged in explanation, "So, I decided that I'd find a single guy that I already know, and we'd just have some fun."

Her face screwed up in concentration, before she sighed, "Are you sure that's a good idea...with Gajeel?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Mira, not you too. There's nothing wrong with him. He's a decent guy, and it's not like we're dating."

Her face worried, she shook her head, saying, "No, that's not what I meant. I'm not saying anything about him. I'm just saying are you sure this whole thing is a good idea? And what are you going to do if Natsu finds out?"

"Oh for fucks sake, I am not interested in Natsu. He has nothing to do with this," I said, exasperated. "You know, you're killing my happy buzz," I grumbled, wondering if I could drag Gajeel off for another dose.

Mira held her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I thought you had a thing for him."

"Thank you!" I threw my hands up in the air, shouting, "Finally she gets it!"

"Oh shut it," she replied crabbily, as Levy chuckled at us both.

"So, Lu-chan, how was it?" Levy asked, wagging her eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but laugh at her; she was trying so hard. Poor thing just couldn't quite pull off lecherous.

Mira leaned forward, sensing another juicy tidbit. "How was what? You already did it?!" she squealed breathlessly, "But you said you came up with the plan tonight...wait, you did it here?!"

"Maybe, we did...maybe we didn't..." I trailed off, knowing it was killing her. It really was so mean, but it was just too easy.

"What! Don't leave us hanging like that!" Levy shrieked as she grabbed my arm.

I smirked at the both of them, saying smugly, "Let's just say...he's gifted...in more ways than one."

Their eyes went wide, before Mira went to fanning herself, as she had a mini-meltdown on the floor, and Levy giving me a look that screamed _More details later!_ I nodded briefly to let her know I got her message, mouthing _Tomorrow_ to her. "Okay girls, I'm heading home, " I said, as I spun my stool around, before catching Mira's eye, "No talking about this with anyone, okay?"

She agreed quickly and I waved bye and headed toward the front of the building. I glanced back towards Gajeel's corner to find his eyes following my progress. I felt my smile turn sultry as he continued to watch me, and made a quick decision. I lifted a hand and crooked a finger at him before exiting the guild to head home.

I walked through the door to my house, and made my way to the bathroom, stripping my clothes off as I went. My skin was feeling so flushed; I just couldn't relax. Was he on his way, or was he waiting for a while? It was entirely possible that he had decided not to show at all, but damn, that would really put a kink in my plans. And definitely not the good kind of kink. I had a serious itch after all that talking with the girls, and I was sure Gajeel was more than capable of scratching it for me. If only he'd get here! I took my time gathering all my other clothes and tossed it all in the hamper. Slipping on a slinky black silk robe, that barely covered my ass, I brushed my teeth, then my hair, letting it hang straight down my back. The coolness of the robe felt so good against my flesh as I sank onto the couch, but it did nothing to chill my restlessness.

My heart jumped into my throat, as I heard an abrupt knock at the door. I took a steadying breath and stepped to the door, edging it open to see a truly delicious sight. There he was – the cure to all that was ailing me. He smirked lightly, drawling, "You called?" before shoving the door aside. He dragged me to him, pressing me fully against his solid body, and my breath shuddered out as I absentmindedly slapped my hand against the door. I grasped his collar and yanked his head down to mine, barely registering the sound of the door clicking shut.

Our mouths crashed together, as he backed me up to the dining table, his hands running along my curves. He lifted me up, dropping me on the table, and I broke from the kiss with a hiss as I encountered the cold surface. I yanked on his shirt, calling out breathlessly, "Off."

I watched in anticipation as his hands grasped the hem of his shirt, yanking over his head without preamble. I hummed in satisfaction at the sight, sliding my hands across his chiseled chest, before dipping my fingers into the grooves of his muscular abs. Damn he looks good, I thought as I tugged on his pants to bring all those muscles closer. He grunted as his head descended to mine again, and I met those lips with vigor, giving him a taste of my need. I slipped my hands around him to grip his taut ass, spreading my legs further to accommodate his body, as I pulled him flush against me.

His hands found the string that held my robe closed, making short work of the knot, before jerking it through the loops and sending it flying. He left my mouth, grabbing the top of my robe and throwing it open. His eyes widened as he took in the fact that I was completely naked underneath. I felt my temperature rise, as he unfastened his pants, letting them drop and growled, "I do like a ready woman."

"I didn't see the point.." I moaned as he fisted his hand in my hair, "...in wasting time."

"Then let's not waste any more," he rumbled, pressing me down onto the table and staring at me with those hungry red eyes as he slipped his arms under my knees. He spread my thighs wide, lining himself up between my legs before slamming himself home. I let go a sharp cry at the incredible sensation, panting as he pounded into me, my breasts rocking wildly with each thrust. I reached for something, anything to hold onto as he fucked me insistently. "God yes," I groaned as once again he held me in the position of his choosing. I never would have thought that I'd like a man to exert such control over me, but something inside me thrilled at the way he wrenched the lead from me. It was just so goddamned hot.

Gajeel leaned forward a bit, rolling his hips as he hit deep within me. I screamed as I felt the studs on his dick stroke along my insides, the pleasure climbing higher. I reached up, pulling him down over me, and slipping my arms around him, kissed him with a reckless abandon I'd never felt before. He released my legs, leaning his weight on his forearms on either side of my head, as my legs wrapped around him. He plundered my mouth, as his body pistoned into me, faster and faster. I arched my hips into him, as I broke away from his mouth with a gasp. His eyes flashed as my pussy began contracting around him, and he rode me harder, pulling that coil tighter.

My voice broke out with a shout, as the coil snapped, and I came, squeezing and rippling around his cock. He clenched his teeth as his hips lost their rhythm, and he came just behind me with a fierce shudder. He pushed himself up onto his hands, heaving, and I smiled, as I spoke breathlessly, "Damn...is it just me...or are we really good at this?"

He barked a laugh, as he looked down at me, bragging, "I don't know about you, but I'm really good at it."

I smacked his arm, growling, "Watch it, jackass." I smirked, as a thought crossed my mind, "I guess I'm just going to have to show you just how good I can be."

His eyebrow quirked at me, as he mocked my words, "Alright, we'll see."

"Oh, I am going to enjoy making you eat those words," I said, licking my lips, as I retracted the muscles surrounding his length.

His breathing changed a bit, as he asked, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Oh no," I sassed, pushing him slowly out of my body as I clenched around him again, "You're just going to have to wait."

I eased myself off the table, letting the robe drop to the floor, before standing in front of an amused looking dragon slayer. I let my eyes lazily look down his body, hovering over his semi-erect shaft, before sighing, "Mmm...so good." I winked at him, and walked into my bedroom, feeling his eyes on my naked backside, and looking over my shoulder, called, "Lock up on your way out, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem," he said, shaking his head at my antics, as he pulled on his pants.

I stood in the bathroom doorway, grinning like the proverbial cat that ate the canary, and said, "Later, hot stuff."

I watched as he barked out a laugh, saying, "See ya, sexy." He gave me one last look, before grabbing his shirt and heading towards the door. I listened as the door opened and closed with a snap, and turned to my shower, thinking over my plans for the next few days. Oh, he was going to regret teasing me; I was going to tie him up in knots so badly, he'd be begging for release.

* * *

**_A/N: So yeah, the next chapter is going to be so fun for me to write! I've already got it all planned out in my head. It's going to be positively delicious, but poor Gajeel. He's got no idea what's in store for him. hehehe..._**


	4. Plans

_First of all guys, I apologize for my super duper late update here. I swear, I didn't intentd for this to happen, but it's been a very busy week for me with family visiting and whatnot. Anyway, thanks for sticking by me. Love all you readers, reviewers, followers, and those who added this to you favorites. Please go check out my Beta, **LittleWonderland**, who is complete awesome sauce! _

* * *

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me. So sad. Makes me wanna cry. You too?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: PLANS**

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the window above my bed, the perfect wake up call, in my opinion. I stretched languidly, before climbing from my bed and heading towards the bathroom. _After all, I did have loads to do today,_ I smiled to myself. I finished my shower quickly, still thinking over my plan to both punish and entice Gajeel. First step, the perfect clothes. I dug through my closet, sorting through the endless bits of clothing I'd accumulated over the countless shopping trips with the girls. Most of my clothes were pretty revealing anyway, but I was looking for something just a bit more interesting. Something that would push that line just a tad further. And then, I saw it, an old favorite just waiting to be taken out for another ride.

I dragged the worn jeans out and slipped them on, feeling them cling to my body like a glove. Then I wrapped the white bustier around my top, fastening each little hook with ease, before turning to check myself out in the mirror. I smirked as I did a slow spin, marveling at the amount of breast pushing out of my top, and how these lovely broken-in skinny jeans had a seemingly endless number of rips, not the least of which granted just the slightest hint of ass cheek as I walked. Oh yes, this would do very nicely. It was form-fitting, slightly revealing at first glance, with just a smidgen of bad girl upon closer inspection.

I gathered my keys and whip before heading out the door to get the day started. First, I needed to go by the guild to leave a message for Levy and Cana. I figured we could get lunch, and I could tell all my dirty details. I walked briskly, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my bare shoulders, and pushed into the guild. Glancing around at the few people who had already arrived, I walked towards a beaming Mirajane behind the bar.

"Well, well," she began, wagging her eyebrows, "What's all this?"

I hummed, debating over spilling my theoretical beans._ Oh, who am I kidding? She'd find out anyway, and Levy and Cana had yet to show up, so why not?_ Besides, I could tell she was dying to know about the change in my get-up. I smiled widely, explaining, "Well, I had a visitor last night, who needs to be taught a lesson."

Her eyes widened, as she leaned forward on the bar, "Oh really? And what lesson are we teaching him?"

"Hmmm...he needs to learn that he's not the only one with..talents, shall we say? I intend to make him admit it." I declared smugly, as she began to fan herself.

"Well, you should get your chance very soon, because he's normally in around this time every day," Mira pronounced excitedly, probably thrilled with getting the opportunity to see Gajeel and I interact for the first time since finding out about our little arrangement.

I smirked, saying, "In that case, let me just adjust how I'm standing so he can get a better view as he comes in the door." I bent at the waist, arching my back, and rested my arms on the counter. I could feel the fabric of my jeans stretching tightly, and the slightly chilled air brush across the areas of my body where the rips had pulled apart.

We continued talking for a few moments, as I held my position in anticipation of his arrival. As it turned out, I didn't have to wait long.

* * *

I walked into the guild like I always did, totally oblivious to what was waiting for me. I was about to head towards the bar, not really paying much attention to who was already there, until I smelled her. Suddenly, the bar snapped into focus, and my mouth watered at what I saw there.

She was all bunked over, her jean clad ass aimed right at the door. Well, her partially jean clad ass. There was a section of her pants that were missing, the piece that would have covered the bottom of her right ass cheek. I grinned at the sight, turning my head to appreciate it fully, as I made my way over to the bar.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was trying to do. She had warned me that she was going to make me eat my words. Maybe I shouldn't have taunted her like I did, but damn if it wasn't seeming like a great idea at the moment. I was thoroughly enjoying the repercussions so far. I watched as Mirajane said something to Bunny Girl, and then her head turned to face me. Her eyes flicked over my body, before finding their way back up, a seductive smile plastered on her face.

I already figured that she'd told the take-over mage, as well as Shrimp and the Drunk, about our new fuck buddy status. I didn't really give a shit who knew I banging her; I just didn't want to deal with any pissy reactions to the news. I could already imagine what would be said if certain people found out.

I walked up, making sure she saw me run my eyes down her curvy figure, as I dropped into the seat beside her. She turned to face me, a hint of mischief on her face, and I got my first glimpse of the front of her. Her tits were damn near falling out, and I imagined leaning over to lick my way across the creamy swells. She was definitely working her assets well.

She leaned over, as if to sit on the stool next to me, and whispered, "You like?"

"You want your usual, Gajeel?" I heard Mira ask, laughing at Lucy's less than subtle flaunting.

I kept my eyes on Bunny Girl, before turning to her friend and nodding briefly, offering a simple, "Yeah."

I looked back over to the busty blonde to see her watching me. "You got my attention. Now, what do you want me to do with it?" I rumbled at her, smirking, as I realized I could smell the faint scent of her arousal. This insatiable side to the little Bunny Girl was fast becoming quite interesting to me.

She bit her lip lightly, before softly moaning, "Hmmm...so many things..." Her hand trailed down her throat, lingering between her massive breasts, before continuing on its way to smooth over her leg.

I perked up, already considering which room to use, and how to get us both there unnoticed. Then she finished her sentence, "But I have places to go, things to do, people to see. Or should I say things to see and people to do...later. Much later."

She winked at me as Mira strode back up, placing a plate in front of me. I ignored my food for the moment, as I understood where she heading with this. This was all part of her plan, get me primed and make me wait. I grinned widely at the thought; this was so much better than just having a willing woman all the time. I was going to enjoy this game of hers. We'd just have to see who would break first.

"So, that's how it is, huh?" I asked, lowering my voice in a way I knew would get to her.

Mira kept quiet as she watched our interaction, her eyes bright and a creepy smile on her face. Lucy stood, speaking up, "Can't be helped, you know. Besides, there's a little matter of a certain bad boy to take care of."

I stood up, grabbing my plate, and leaned into her to growl, "This bad boy's going to give it to you so hard, you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

I smirked in satisfaction, as she sucked in a breath, a shiver working its way down her body. I walked off to my usual table in the corner, clenching my teeth, as I felt her eyes on me. Tonight couldn't come soon enough, as far as I was concerned.

* * *

I watched him walk away and took a shuddering breath. How did he know just what to say to flip all my switches? I was so turned on right now, a part of me wanted nothing more than to drag him upstairs and fuck his brains out. Now I was the one feeling the need to fan myself. _Shit, this might be harder than I thought._ I smiled to myself at my inadvertent double entendre, and thought, _Oh yes, please._

I looked up to find Mira's eyes on me, her eyebrow raised in interest. "What on Earthland did he say to get you so flustered?" she mused, her face lit up with curiosity.

"I might melt right where I stand, if I repeat it," I offered as I sank back onto my stool.

My legs didn't feel quite ready to make their way across the guild just yet. I bet that sexy fucker was enjoying this. I glanced into his corner to see a sly, self-satisfied grin on his face. Yep, definitely enjoying my discomfort. I knew he was trying to wreak havoc with my plans to bring him to his knees, but I was going to show him that two could play at that game. First, though, I had my girls to see. I hopped off my seat as Cana and Levy came through the door, and tossing a sassy wink in Gajeel's direction, slipped my arms through my besties' and led them away.

We walked to the café, the girls pestering me with questions about what had happened the night before. Of course, I wasn't about to start chattering away about my sex life on the street, and told them they'd have to wait, which led to pouts from the both of them. I laughed at their faces, as I pushed through the café door. We were quickly seated, and after a few minutes, placed our orders. The girls barely waited for our server to leave the vicinity before they leaned over the table and began the inquisition anew.

"Did you seriously have sex with him upstairs, Lu-chan?" Levy spurted, excitedly, as Cana wagged her eyebrows, saying, "How was it? Was he any good?"

I giggled, before tossing out the promised details, "First, yes, I really did, Levy-chan." I gushed, "And Cana, it was fucking hot! He was all rough and demanding. Easily the best damn sex I've ever had." I could feel myself flush a bit at the remembered feel of him between my legs.

"Oh, look at that, Levy! She's thinking about him so hard, she's getting all hot and bothered again!" Cana called out, pointing her finger at me, a mischievous grin on her face.

Levy chuckled, "You do look kinda red right now, Lu-chan!"

"Shut it, chick. You're gonna look exactly the same way after you finally nail Jet!" I proclaimed, as Levy sputtered indignantly.

Cana and I burst out laughing as the blue-haired girl blushed furiously, waving her hands around, "Stop talking like that Lu-chan! So mean!"

"When are you gonna make a move on that man, Levy? You can't keep him waiting forever, you know," Cana questioned her.

I nodded my head sagely, as Levy looked down at the table, saying softly, "I'm just scared he'll reject me. We wouldn't even be able to be friends after that. It would be too awkward."

"Levy-chan, you've got nothing to worry about. That boy obviously likes you just as much as you like him. Throw him a bone already!" I declared, trying to calm her nerves.

Cana smirked, her words bringing pink back to Levy's cheeks, "Yeah, then he can throw you a bone!"

"Oh shit! Good one!" I howled, drawing looks from the tables closest to us. I covered my mouth, waving at the other patrons in apology, before turning to my friends again. "Damn, Cana, getting me in trouble again."

The card mage snickered a bit, before continuing our original conversation, "That's what I do! Anyway, back to you, bitch. I want the specifics. Don't try to get cheap."

"What do you wanna know? How he took me against the wall? Or how he spread me out on my table after I left the guild last night? Or maybe you want to know about his piercings?" I tossed out nonchalantly, as their eyes went wide. I bit my lip to keep from bursting out laughing again as the last sentence passed my lips.

"Y-you had sex twice in one night?" Levy stammered, a shocked expression plastered across her face.

Cana cocked her head, asking, "What do you mean, piercings? Are you telling me that he has his dick pierced?"

I smiled brightly, nodding, "Levy-chan, I absolutely did. Hell, I'd sleep with him as many times a day as he asked." I looked over at my dark-haired friend and confirmed happily, "Oh yes, Cana. That's exactly what I'm saying. I did say he was gifted, didn't I?"

"Damn, I knew I should have tested him out for you. You lucky little bitch!" Cana laughed.

"Oh, hell no. That ride is all mine for as long he wants to give it to me," I returned, "Speaking of giving it to me, you won't believe what he told me today at the guild."

Levy perked up, "What?"

"Oh, dirty talk! I like!" Cana leered suggestively.

"Well, he was being a smart ass last night, so I told him that I was going to teach him a lesson," I began, before Levy interrupted with, "Oh, so that's why you're wearing such a sexy outfit."

I nodded briefly, continuing, "Yeah, I figured this would get his attention, and it did, but when he started hinting at getting out of there, I told him I had things to do. He seemed amused that I was trying to make him wait, so he walked by me and said he was going to give it to me so hard, I wouldn't be able to walk."

Cana sat there for a moment, before arching an eyebrow in exasperation, and said shortly, "Damn girl. What the hell are you doing here with us? I would have taken him up on his offer right then!"

"Wow, Lu-chan. If Jet said that to me, I probably would have passed out! I would have taken him home after I woke up, though," the blunette murmured, somewhat embarrassed by her admission.

"Really, Levy-chan? Then why don't you just do it?" I asked, surprised that she'd finally admitted she wanted to knock his socks off, "Besides, I couldn't take his offer, because I'm showing him up. It would have undone all my plans."

Levy shook her head, "I'm too nervous to pull off sexy the way you guys do."

"I have just the thing for you, Levy. You just need to loosen up some," Cana grinned suddenly, picturing a drunken Levy dragging a happy Jet home. "What are your plans for tonight, Lucy?" she asked, turning towards me with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

It didn't take me long to understand what she was planning for our self-conscious friend. Oh, this was going to be completely fantastic for Levy if it worked. Jet sure wouldn't be crying about it either. I smirked, as I stated boldly, "I'll be at the guild, helping Levy-chan get her night with Jet. It works out just fine with my plans. I was already going to be there to taunt Gajeel."

"W-what do you mean, guys? What are you planning?" Levy stuttered, her nerves already making themselves known.

I patted her hand, "Don't worry so much; we've got it all figured out."

"That's what scares me," she sighed, sounding seriously put out.

We smiled at her, Cana assuring her, "I promise, you're going to love us tomorrow," as we stood to leave.

We shared a look of supreme satisfaction over the Script mage's head. _This was going to be one hell of a night..._

* * *

_**A/N: So one of you has asked for the Levy/Jet lemon. If you guys want one, I've got a few ideas, and I just may consider throwing that in there. Just let me know your opinion. You know I love to hear from you!**_


	5. Make You Pay

_Oh - here we go with another 2 weeks. I guess, I give up - I have to just accept that I cannot update this story or any of the other ones any faster than every two weeks. So sad really. Anyway, the story continues... Thanks to all you awesome peeps for loving this story - you guys are all amazing for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting. By the way, just to let you know - my beta is the bomb! :D She's been super busy, so I miss her, but still - she's the coolest!_

* * *

_Hiro Mashima owns Gajeel and Lucy and everything else wonderful about Fairy Tail. Please tell him to give it to me. He might listen to you._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: MAKE YOU PAY**

I shuffled through my door, arms laden with the newest additions to my wardrobe. Levy swooped in behind me, carrying several grocery bags. Cana had gone on ahead to change her clothes and go by the guild to give Mira a heads up on Operation Get Levy Laid. My job was to slip a bit of liquor in Levy's drink at my house. We didn't want her drunk, and considering what a lightweight she could be, I figured it would have to be just the smallest bit.

We had known that she would fight us about wearing something revealing, so we had covertly picked an outfit for her. Cana had distracted her long enough for me to slip away to buy the sexy number. It was a shame that Levy was so shy about the whole thing. It was easy to see that Jet liked her just as much as she liked him, but Levy was too much of a worry wart to chance it. Oh well, it wouldn't matter for much longer, because I was about to loosen her up.

"You want something to drink, Levy-chan? Mira showed me how to make her strawberry smoothies, and I wanna see if mine taste as good," I said, throwing a look behind me as I walked towards my kitchen.

She nodded excitedly, "Oh sure! I love Mira's smoothies!"

I smirked as I began fixing our drinks, knowing it wouldn't be long before I could turn my friend into a sexy knockout. She walked into the kitchen, watching me mix, and I began to worry. How was going to put the alcohol in her drink if she was right up my ass?

Then it hit me. "Oh, Levy, could you take my new clothes and put them in my room?" I asked.

The blunette gathered the bags, all but dragging a few across the floor in an attempt to carry the entire collection at one time. I laughed at her struggles, before sneaking the bottle of rum out of the cabinet beside me, and dumping a small fraction of its contents into her glass. Then, staring at the bottle, I shrugged and added a bit to mine too._ What the hell, right?_

I slipped the dark liquor back into its place just as she rounded the corner, and held back a grin as she gathered the glass in her hands and took a deep drink.

"Wow Lu-chan!" she gushed, "Yours are even better than Mira's!"

"Oh, thanks Levy-chan! I'm glad you like it," I responded, smiling brightly at how easy this was turning out to be.

It took her only a few minutes to down the entire glass, and not many more after that for the little Script mage to relax a bit. She began talking about Jet almost immediately, recalling all the times she'd thought he was about to kiss her,and how it always frustrated her when nothing ever came of it.

"Lu-chan, do you think Cana's right?" Levy asked, tipping her head to the side.

I scrunched my nose at her, asking, "Right about what?"

"Do you think Jet can go really fast i-in bed?" she answered, her face flushing the tiniest bit.

My confusion melted away, as a smile lit my face. "There's only one way to find out for sure, Levy-chan..." I mused, wagging my eyebrows at her suggestively.

She took a moment, tapping her finger against her lip, as she looked for all the world like she was considering what I'd said. I felt shock settle on my features, as she nodded her head decisively and declared, "You're right!" The next thing I knew, she slumped into her chair, eyeing her chest critically. "But I'm not sexy, Lu-chan. How am I ever going to have sex with these flat things?"

I hated when she did that. She was so hard on herself about her figure. I'd tried to tell her that she looked amazing and didn't need big breasts, but she always gave me a pointed look and brushed my words aside. I guess it was hard for her with so many of the girls at the guild, me included, sporting large chests.

"Levy-chan, you look great! Besides, I have the perfect outfit for you to make Jet yours tonight. Will you at least try it?" I practically begged, my hands clasped in front of me in supplication.

She giggled lightly, "Fine, but only because you're so good at begging. You must have a lot of experience with that sort of thing."

"Shut it Sassy Pants!" I commanded, as I dragged her to my bedroom. I pushed her onto my bed, and dug through the bags for her new clothes. I pulled them out and thrust them into her hands, smirking widely at her wide eyes.

She stammered, "Y-you want me to wear this? To the guild? In front of Jet?"

She was clearly panicking, but I was having none of it. It was well past time for her to let that boy know how she felt. She'd known him since she was a child, and she'd been pining for him for nearly half of that time. She deserved to be happy, and I knew Jet could make her happy.

"Levy-chan," I informed her, sternly, "No more hiding. You can do this. I know you aren't sure how to tell Jet how you feel, but you can show him. Wear it, and show him that you want him, once and for all. Stop running scared. You don't want to lose him, by waiting too long, do you?"

She shook her head nervously as she stared at the floor. I hoped she wouldn't decide to give up on this. No sooner did the thought pass through my mind, then her head came up, her eyes flashing with determination. "Okay, let's do it," she spoke resolutely.

"Yes!" I cheered, as she began stripping off her clothes. I gasped in mock surprise, when she revealed a very sexy lingerie set hidden underneath her modest attire, "Levy-chan! What's all that?"

She huffed, her chin jutting out stubbornly, "I like matching sets. They make me feel good."

"They're gonna make Jet feel good too!" I called out in amusement.

Her cheeks lit up again, as she stuttered cutely, "S-shut up, Lu-chan! How embarrassing!"

I showed mercy on my friend, and stopped my teasing, leaving her to get ready in peace. I hurried into the kitchen to make sure everything was ready for my plans later tonight. _Can't have my fun without all this,_ I thought with a sly grin, _This was going to be well worth the wait._

I looked up as Levy trudged into the kitchen, arms wrapped around her mostly bare midsection and a worried expression on her face. "I don't know about this, Lu-chan. I feel ridiculous. I can't pull off something like this."

"Oh, Levy-chan, don't say that. You look amazing, and we're still not finished," I answered with an encouraging smile.

I dragged her off to the couch, and racing to the bathroom, retrieved my makeup bag. I plopped down beside her and proceeded to transform her face with smoky eyes and glossy pink lips. I settled back and admired my work, before grinning widely at my friend. She eyed me nervously before I pulled her in front of the full length mirror in my room.

She stood there for a moment before cracking her eyes and gasping at her reflection. "Oh my...I look, I look..." she began quietly.

"You look incredible and Jet is going to think you're sexy as hell," I finished for her.

Her eyes watered and I shook my head furiously, "No, no! Don't you dare cry, Levy-chan! You'll mess your make-up!"

She blinked quickly, waving her hand in front of her eyes to dry them out. As she got control of herself, she threw her arms around me, whispering, "Thank you. I never thought I could look like this."

My eyes fluttered at her words as I commanded myself to not tear up. I squeezed her tightly and released her, and grabbing hold of her shoulders, I told her, "You've always been pretty; you just needed to believe it. Now, what do you say we go get your man?"

"I say - Hell yeah!" she shouted with her arm thrown up into the air.

I chuckled at her excitement and gave myself a quick check in the mirror before heading out the door with my friend. I could feel myself growing more impatient, the closer we got to the guild. I was more than a little ready to get Gajeel back in my bed, especially after that conversation earlier. Well, figuratively speaking, seeing how we'd never actually made it to a bed, The more I thought about what he'd said, the hotter I got, but I was determined to make him even hotter for me.

We pushed open the doors to Natsu and Gray fighting, raucous laughter, and loud music. I smiled down at a supremely nervous Levy and gave her a gentle push forward. We made our way to the bar, where Mira stood somewhat frozen in place as she scanned Levy's new look. She shook her shock away and squealed, "Levy, you look so wonderful!"

I watched as Levy beamed at the barmaid, before trying to covertly scan the room for Jet. Mira laughed, leaning over the bar to ask, "Looking for someone, Levy?"

"Um...well, I was looking for...um...Jet," the blunette supplied sheepishly.

Our white-haired friend motioned to the left with her hand, saying, "He's over there, sweetie. Does this mean what I think it means?"

Levy nodded her head as her face exploded in a blush, while Mira screeched, twirling around in a circle. I laughed as I noticed someone paying close attention to Levy. _It sure didn't take him long to notice her_, I thought as Jet stared at her, his mouth hanging wide open. I nudged the Script Mage, telling her, "Levy-chan, he's checking you out."

"More like he eating you up with his eyes," Mira coughed out, as she giggled.

Levy's face went red as she got her first view of Jet's stunned face, and I laughed. Turning around, I found a pair of red eyes watching me. I smirked in his direction, as I leaned against the counter, mouthing the words, "Fuck you later."

His eyebrow raised, as he returned my smirk, mouthing, "Lay it on me."

I tossed a sassy grin in his direction, as Cana walked up, gaining my attention. She fawned over Levy and the outfit we'd chosen for her, before stating, "We need drinks. Mira, pick us out something good!"

We climbed up on some stools, watching the Take-Over mage mixing the mystery concoctions. We accepted the glasses as we chatted and laughed together. We went through a couple of drinks before Levy determined that she'd had enough to "do this thing". She climbed down from her seat, and catching Jet's eyes, sauntered out the back of the guild.

I watched, with fingers crossed, as Jet stared after her. _Get up; go after her,_ I thought. He sat there for all of 10 seconds before he bolted from his seat and raced out of the room. Cana and I swapped lecherous grins, as I sang, "Mission accomplished!"

Mira beamed at us, obviously as happy as we were at the new development. I reached out to grab the bar maid's arm and pulled her to me, whispering in her ear.

She leaned back with a curious look on her face, but walked towards the freezer without question. She came back, handing me a small package, and I couldn't help the mischievous look on my face as I tore through the paper.

Cana arched an eyebrow at me, asking, "What have you got there?"

I said nothing as I whipped my hand up, revealing the frozen treat with a flourish.

"I still don't get why you asked for a popsicle. You've never asked for one before," Mira mused.

Cana burst out laughing, coughing, "That's perfect, girl. Show him whatcha got!"

I chuckled at Mira's face, as she went through expressions of confusion, deep thought, and then surprise as she finally figured out what I was up to. I leaned back in my chair, looking out of the corner of my eye to assure myself of Gajeel's notice, and began my assault on the chilly treat.

* * *

I sat there eyeing Bunny Girl talking with the other chicks at the bar, and I wondered how long she'd make me wait. I didn't want to be here all night, and she'd already said she wanted to fuck again, so I was ready to haul ass. I reached down for another piece of metal as I saw Mira hand her something. My hand froze just under my mouth when she swiped her tongue up what could only be a popsicle.

I watched as she repeated the long, slow lick before taking the tip into her mouth. I knew I was staring, but really what else could I do? She'd promised that she was going to show me how good she was, and as she angled her head back and took the entire length into her mouth, I began imagining just how good that would feel. Had to be the first time I'd ever wished my dick was a popsicle.

She slowly bobbed her head, sucking so hard her cheeks curved in, and suddenly my pants felt too tight. I wanted that mouth on me. To hell with showing her who was boss. I couldn't give two damns about who was right. I'd been thinking about that tight outfit all fucking day and now she was teasing me with the idea of a blow job.

I wasn't gonna be a hard ass. Hell, I was sure there wasn't a man on Earthland who would take his pride over the promise of her hot little mouth on their cock. I found myself gripping the table as she turned her stool to face me, watching my face as she went down on the frigid length again, slower than the first time. She slid her lips upwards to the top, and smiled wickedly as her tongue slipped out to curl around the tip over and over again.

I wasn't about to sit here with my dick hard in front of the entire guild while she mouth fucked a popsicle, so catching her eyes with mine, I mouthed, "Your house - now." She smirked a bit, before handing the red treat to Mira, and moving towards the door. I followed her immediately, not really giving a damn if anyone noticed. I was too strung up at the moment to care if anyone put two and two together.

Looking ahead, I could see her saunter down the road, and I quickened my steps, before snatching her arm and dragging her into an alley. "I'm done playing, Bunny Girl," I growled, shoving her into the side of the building. I pressed my body against hers as I ravaged her mouth. My tongue swiped into her mouth, licking up every trace of that cherry popsicle.

I groaned into her mouth as she took my tongue, giving it a quick hard suck. Fuck, she was ripping my control to shreds. I needed to get her out of this alley and in her house. I didn't think she'd take kindly to me fucking her in an alley where anyone could walk by and see us.

She released my tongue to tug on my lip with her teeth, and whispered, "But I'm not done playing with you."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so the lemon with Levy and Jet has been set up! This is how it will go. I am not adding that scene to this story, however, I will be working on it to post as a One-Shot. I will add a note at the end of one of Dirty Little Secrets chapters when I have posted the Levy/Jet scene. So, be looking for it soon, or you can follow me and get the update in your email! Until next time my little pervs...**_


	6. It's On

_So unbelievably sorry for the long wait. Life has been unkind to me in the way of crazy family members screwing with me when I tried to write this. I struggled with this chapter so much, but got some incredible help from a friend, **Deathsembrace137**. Thank you so much - you saved me! If you guys haven't read her work, you should high tail it over there right now! Anyway, thanks for being patient with me! Love you all!_

* * *

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: IT'S ON**

We stumbled through the door to my house, our hands clinging to each other, our mouths meeting feverishly. I groaned as strong arms enveloped me, crushing my breasts between us. I gathered every last shred of willpower I had left and pushed myself away. Taking a deep breath, I calmed my pounding heart and raging libido, and faced him with a smile.

"Oh no, not tonight," I told him, taking in his expression. I gripped his shirt with my hands as I propelled him toward my room. "We're doing this my way," I breathed, giving him a quick push backwards onto my bed.

He laid there stunned, his face showing a thrilling mix of excitement and dread. He didn't seem to know what was coming next, and that's just the way I wanted it. I stepped up to the bed, and slowly climbed over his body until I reached his face. Watching his eyes, I leaned in and licked across the length of his lips. He dove forward, capturing my mouth again, and pulled my body flush against his.

"Hmmm...I told you, Gajeel," I said, easing back to sit over his hips, my legs spread wide across him. "This is my show, and we're gonna play a little game," I teased, leaning forward once again to whisper in his ear, "Now...I'm going to get something, and when I get back, I expect you to be naked."

I slipped off of his body, and turned to leave the room, as he suddenly found his tongue, his voice coming out gravelly, "And if I'm not?"

"Oh, that would be so sad for you," I said, smirking a bit in his direction, "Cause I had so many fun things planned."

He grunted in response as I slipped from the room, smiling knowingly to myself. He wasn't going anywhere. He could pretend all night long, but I knew the truth. I had him by the balls, and he wanted to know exactly what I was going to do to him. _Ah...curiosity was such a wonderful thing._ I entered the kitchen and thought for a moment, considering what I wanted to try first. Then, it hit me, why not go with what was already working for me so well?

I opened the freezer and pulled out another popsicle, before heading back toward my bedroom. I walked through the doorway, and stopped at the sight that greeted me. I stood there, my eyes trailing down the bare flesh of Gajeel's toned body, and sighed in satisfaction. His eyes watched me as I pulled my treat out of the packaging and popped it into my mouth without preamble.

I pulled it from my mouth slowly and set it down into a dish on the nightstand, before turning back towards him. His red eyes followed my every move, simply fascinating me with their intensity, as I slipped my jeans down my legs. "You listened so well, Gajeel," I purred, slowly undoing the hooks that fastened my bustier, "That earns you a reward."

He growled out suddenly, tensing on the bed, "I'm not a fucking dog, Bunny Girl."

Tossing my top aside, I pouted, "Don't be like that." I let his eyes take in the sight of me with just my strapless pale pink bra and matching thong. "So, I guess, you don't want your reward then?" I mused, turning to grab the cold treat again, "And here, I was going to let you be my popsicle..." I walked to the side of the bed, sucking the cherry goodness deep into my mouth, and watched him struggle with his pride.

"Get over here," he growled, his muscles bunched in what could only be described as anticipation.

I climbed onto the bed, throwing a leg over him, so that my ass was barely touching his arousal. I shifted a bit in my position, enjoying the way he seethed with barely repressed lust. His hands slipped up my legs to grip my hips, but I shook my head, "No, you keep your hands right here," I said, stretching his arms above his head, one at a time, purposely putting my chest in his face.

He rumbled in his throat as I slid my way down, stopping only to nibble on his lip. I scooted down his body a bit, the whole time suckling on the red bit of ice. He watched me like a hawk, his lips parted just enough to allow a light pant. I leaned down, keeping my body just above him, and flicked my cold tongue over his nipple. He jolted a bit at the chilled touch, but stayed still nonetheless. I swirled my tongue around the pebbled nub, and he cursed, "Fuck, that's cold!"

"Here, let me warm it for you," I murmured against his skin, before sucking the abused peak into my mouth, tugging on it sharply. His breath hitched as his flesh began heating back up, and I smiled, gently letting go. As I sat back up, a few drops of red fell from my hand, sliding down his taut stomach. He hissed at the sensation, and I watched in fascination as the liquid followed the path of his happy trail. "Hmm...looks like I dripped on you. I'll just take care of that," I hummed in satisfaction.

I slipped my body between his legs, and bent over his hardened cock, to lap up the wetness. I looked up to find Gajeel's eyes trained on my mouth, so I slipped the popsicle between my lips, pushing it all the way in and slowly pulling it back out. I nursed it, alternating between swirling my tongue around the tip and sucking the entire length into my mouth. Slipping the frozen bit from my mouth, I turned my attention to the man before me and licked my lips. I felt a smile grace my lips as he let out an audible gulp.

Reaching out, I handed him the popsicle, directing him to set it in the dish once again, then set my sights a little lower. I leaned down, breathing gently against the head of his manhood, before opening my mouth over its tip. I relished in the sound of him sucking in a sharp breath, and eased my way down towards the base, curving my tongue around him for light suction. "That's goddamned cold!" he ground out, his hands now beside him, flexing with the urge to grab something.

I lifted my mouth away from his body and gave him a questioning look, "Do you want me to stop then?"

"Like hell I do," he assured quickly, reaching out in an attempt to pull me back to him. I grasped his hands and once more positioned them away from my body, murmuring sassily, "Uh-uh...no touching."

He growled at my instructions, and I couldn't help but smile as I returned to my new favorite toy. I sucked him deep into my mouth, relaxing my throat as I pulled him past the edge of my gag reflex and just held him there. Slowly I slipped back up and swiping my tongue around the flared head, delved back down, striking up a good rhythm. Up, swirl, down, suckling his thick length from top to bottom. His hips began lifting, fucking my mouth, as his breathing stuttered and his hands clenched the blanket beneath him.

I kept going, pushing him closer to the edge, and when I thought he couldn't take anymore, I began humming, sending vibrations down his engorged shaft. He pulsed against my lips, and grasped my head, shouting out, "Fuck!" He began pumping with vigor, his motions going uneven, surging a final time, as he spurt his hot seed into my mouth. I drank him down, and licking my lips, rose from between his legs with a self-satisfied smile at his current state. His chest was heaving, and his face looked a little dazed. _Mission accomplished..._

"Now then, let's revisit our conversation last night," I told him, feeling a thrill of elation at having shown him up just a little. I felt very certain he wouldn't be doubting me anymore.

He stared at me for a time, before smirking a bit, the action coming off somewhat lazy at the moment. "I give. I'm man enough to admit it," he said, winking at me, adding, "And you can blow me anytime."

"Hmm...is that right?" I asked, reaching behind me to unhook my bra, and sending it flying across the room, "Now, what are you going to do for me?"

Gajeel sat up, yanking me to him as he fisted his hand in my hair, releasing me only long enough to growl his warning, "I'm gonna fuck you like I told you I would...hard."

His words brought a fire to my belly, instantly soaking my panties. He smiled at my reaction, as if he knew exactly what his words wrought inside my body. Considering he was a Dragon Slayer, he probably did. Before I could consider it any further, he'd reversed our positions and pressed me against the bed, positioning himself against the damp garment. I hissed at the first touch of him between my legs, and promptly wrapped them around his waist, desperate for him to fill me.

Prying my legs apart, he leaned forward and took the popsicle from the table, saying, "My turn."

* * *

I watched her eyes widen, as I held the dripping ice over her chest, easing it down to coast over her pert nipple. She moaned as I fit my mouth over the raised nub, using my tongue to clean away the mess. "Mmm...tastes good," I said, giving her other breast the same tortuous treatment. I trailed the popsicle down between her breasts toward her navel, leaving a bright red path. I followed behind it with my tongue, taking my time to collect every drop, before lapping away the bit that had trickled into her belly button.

By this time, she was beginning to wriggle around a bit, but I wanted her crazy. I wanted her desperate, loud, and begging for everything I could give her, and I knew just how to get her there. I drizzled some red color up her thigh, enjoying the gasp she let out, and proceeded to lick and suck my way towards the scent of her arousal. Her breath was coming shorter as I got closer. Just as I reached the top, I turned to the other leg, and repeated the same process, slowly rising to the apex of her legs.

I smirked as she flashed needy eyes at me, and slid the last bit of popsicle into my mouth, throwing the empty stick over my shoulder. I let the icy bits melt on my tongue, and reached forward to tug her slinky panties down her legs. Throwing them to the floor, I just sat there, rubbing slow circles up her thighs as I watched her squirming.

I wondered how long she'd wait before demanding some action, and wasn't disappointed when she growled out her frustration, "Stop fucking around!" I continued teasing her, steadily ramping up her arousal, until she decided she was done with it. "Fine then, if you don't wanna play, I'll just take care of myself," she announced smugly, sliding a hand down her flat stomach to brush over her sex.

She moaned a bit, as her hand moved over her clit, watching for my reaction. I gripped her legs tightly in my hands, as she gasped at the sensation. I didn't know it could be so erotic to watch the Bunny Girl pleasure herself, but that wasn't how this was going to play out. I swallowed the last of the cherry liquid, and roughly snatched her hand away from her body, rumbling, "That's my playground tonight."

"If that's the case, then you should have already been playing on it," she fired back, her temper beginning to show itself in her unrelieved state.

I settled myself between her legs, yanking them open wide, and breathed my response against her sensitive flesh, "Oh, I'm gonna play..."

Suddenly the room was awash with a bright light, and I raised a hand up to shield my eyes. _What the hell?_ As the light died away, I was confronted with the sight of her annoying playboy spirit.

"Lucy, your prince has arrived. How would you like..." Loke gushed, before trailing off at the sight of my face between his master's legs.

Lucy screeched, "Loke! What the hell are you doing here?!" The lion, for his part, stood there stunned, while Bunny Girl frantically tried to cover herself. I growled my displeasure at the man, who had begun to smile hungrily at the blonde. This shit was getting old really damn fast.

"Hey jackass!" I yelled, "Get lost. We're a little busy here." Stupid jerk was getting on my nerves.

Loke turned to me with a raised brow, before rolling his eyes, and fixing his eyes back on Bunny Girl. She was now on her feet, blanket shielding her body from his eyes. "What's he doing here, Princess?" the Spirit asked haughtily, jerking his head in my directions, "Please tell me you're not dating that one."

I fumed as Lucy walked towards the orange-haired man, sighing heavily, "Not that it's any of your business, but no. We're just having some fun. Now, why are you here? I thought we talked about you just popping up in my house uninvited. You're getting as bad as my team."

The lion Spirit smirked as he drew closer to her scantily clad body, "I just wanted to see my sexy master. What's wrong with that?" His tone quickly changed, as he began pouting, "I can't believe you called him for your pleasure instead of me. I think I'm heartbroken."

"Loke, cut it out. You are not heartbroken. Don't be so dramatic," Bunny Girl laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm. I didn't know what she found him so amusing about the little prick. I just wanted him to leave.

Before I could react, the man had reached out, drawing Lucy tightly against his body, and purred into her ear, "Why don't you drop the Iron Idiot, and let me show you what this lion can really do. Did you know that a lion can mate up to 60 times in a single day?"

I watched as Lucy gulped, and I snapped, "Get the fuck off her, you fucking asshole! You're not needed here." What if she actually started considering that little shit's offer? I couldn't be over here all damn day, every day. I had to make a living, going on jobs, but he didn't. He could be here anytime she wanted, day or night. I marched over to them, and snatched Bunny Girl away from him, pushing her behind me. It occurred to me briefly that I was standing there stark naked, but I didn't give a damn. Nobody tries to take the girl I'm fucking.

"I beg to differ, you ignorant moron. I'm quite certain that Lucy needs my particular skills now more than ever before, seeing how she's had only you lately," the man in the suit sneered, adjusting his stance to show his aggression.

"Hey guys! Chill out!" Lucy snapped, trying to come around me to get between us.

I pushed her aside again, as a rumble made its way up my throat, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I fuck her good, just like she wants it."

"That's exactly my point. You fuck her, and I bet it's always rough and hard and quick. How boring. Now, me...I've been around for over a thousand years, and I could make her scream in more ways than you could ever imagine. Fast, slow, gentle, hard, any position she could ever want, for as long as she wants," Loke smiled snidely in my direction, enjoying the fact that he'd pegged me so easily.

"That's enough!" Lucy screamed, slapping my hand aside when I tried to grab her again, "I'm not some bone for the dogs to fight over. I decide who I damn well wanna fuck, so you can both get the hell out of my house. I'll just fuck myself and save myself a massive headache from involving men!" We watched in silence as she stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door, mumbling to herself about "ignorant jerks".

The Lion Spirit waited until the water began running in the tub, before he turned on me, snarling, "I can't believe she's mad at me over someone as pathetic as you."

"Says the guys who pops out every two seconds, trying to hump her leg," I sniped back at him, angrily yanking my pants on, "You've messed every damn thing up. We had a good setup, getting together to fuck every now and then, no strings attached."

He rolled his eyes at me, and groused, "Please. She deserves a better man than someone like you. She needs a man like me."

"But she didn't want you, did she? She wanted me," I smirked at him, knowing I was probably pushing things too far, but finding it impossible to stop myself, "I've been giving her everything she wants. And I'm gonna work things out with her, so I can keep giving it to her, and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it."

I walked around him, leaving him standing there with his hands clenched in anger. He was finally getting it. She might care more about him, but she wanted me. He looked so dejected that I almost felt bad for reminding him of that simple fact, but then he fired off a final shot, "I guess, I'll just have to change that."

He disappeared in a flash of light, and I heaved a sigh of irritation. This was about to get ugly, but I wasn't about to back down. She'd picked me, and I wasn't going any damn where. He was just going to have to find another woman, cause he damn sure wasn't getting mine.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, this took a turn I wasn't expecting. lol Sound familiar? If you've read my other story, Dancing Away With His Heart, you know this happens to me all the time. :)**_


	7. Think It Over

_Well, here we are with Chapter 7! Thank you guys for staying with me on this crack pairing! I do love them so much! Also, I'm super happy that my beta is back! YAY! Missed you so much **LittleWonderland**!_

* * *

_I don't own Fairy Tail, more's the pity._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: THINK IT OVER**

I woke up the next morning cranky as hell, still steamed over the whole debacle with the two morons last night. I just couldn't deal with the bullshit. I had bowed out of dating to get away from the irritating drama, and now here I was trying to swim my way out of it again. I couldn't fathom what was going on with Loke. He's always teased and hinted at the two of us getting together, but I'd never even considered him seriously. He was a total playboy; he'd honestly sleep with just about any woman that caught his eye.

Then there was Gajeel. What the hell had come over him? I couldn't believe it when he'd pushed me aside just to argue with Loke over fucking me. I mean, really? Since when is it acceptable for two men to have a pissing contest about who gets to sleep with me? Someone definitely needed a reminder that we had evolved from the time when women needed a man to make her choices for her. I certainly didn't need anyone to tell me who to have sex with.

I silently fumed as I took my time showering and getting dressed. I had no interest in seeing Gajeel at the moment, seeing as I'd probably just give in to the urge to shove my foot up his ass. The only problem was that Cana and I had promised Levy that we'd see her this morning to hear all the details of her night with Jet. I just wished that going to the guild didn't have to equate to seeing that Iron Asstard today. I was not ready to deal with his dumb ass.

Then it occurred to me. I didn't have to spend the day there avoiding his Royal Rudeness; I could get my girls and go on a mission. My team wasn't due for another mission until later this week, so this would be the perfect time for Cana, Levy, and I to hit the road for a few days. My mood brightened almost immediately, and I hurried through my breakfast, packing a quick bag before I headed out the door. I was more than just a little ready to get out of town.

Pushing through the heavy doors, I was relieved to see that Gajeel hadn't made it in yet, and turning towards the bar, found a slightly hung over card mage. I trotted over to her, laughing at her condition, as I slid onto the stool beside her, and mused, "Must have been a rough night."

She lifted her head from the bar to look up at me, her smile coming across lazily. "You have no idea," she answered, "It was so rough, I nearly forgot my name."

"I'm sorry...who are you again?" I joked, as we giggled in unison. Turning around, I searched for our blue-haired friend.

Cana, seeing my actions, automatically misinterpreted them, "Ah...who ya looking for there, Lucy? Your hunk-a-burning love perhaps?"

"God no," I answered, thoroughly aggrieved at the thought, unconsciously gritting my teeth, "He can go take a flying fuck at a rolling donut for all I care."

Her face scrunched up in confusion, drawing a laugh out of me as I explained, "Sorry - just something an old friend of mine used to say."

She shook her head at the odd phrasing and asked, "So, why don't you want to see Gajeel?"

"Let's just say that the sexy night I had in mind turned into a dick measuring contest," I murmured angrily, leaning closer to her to avoid handing Mira more gossip to mull over, "Don't worry. I'll tell you about it later."

Nodding her head, she questioned, "So, you looking for Levy then?"

"Yeah, I want to get out of here for a few days, but we promised we'd be here for her today. So, I was thinking the three of us could go on a job. Nothing too crazy, but big enough to keep us out for about 3 days or something," I suggested, inwardly crossing my fingers that it would work out.

Cana smirked, pretending to pull a book out of her pocket, tracing her finger down a fictitious page as if searching for something. "Hmm...let me check my schedule," she answered thoughtfully.

I burst out laughing at her antics, and pushed her lightly, causing her to fumble in her seat and pout. This was just what I needed, the easy, happy connection with my friends. No men, no drama, nothing but having fun and kicking ass. Now we just needed Levy. No sooner did the thought cross my mind than Levy pushed through the double doors of the guild, blush firmly in place on her face. I guess there was no wondering about whether she'd gotten into Jet's pants the night before.

I snickered as my friend made her way over, tossing out a, "So, how was your night?"

"I'm not talking about it here!" she said, exasperation coloring her features, as she threw out her hands in a halting motion.

We laughed at her embarrassment before I presented her with my idea. She agreed quickly and we all went to the request board. We scrolled through all the listings before finding the perfect job for us, one that included an 8 hour train ride and at least a full day of working. All we had to do was take care of some kind of monster, and we figured, between the three of us, it was going to be easy-peasey.

It took us no time at all to get the job approved, and we quickly made plans to meet up at my house after they got their things together. We decided we'd leave immediately after, and I couldn't be any happier about the whole thing. A few days away from all things testosterone related sounded just about perfect to me. I sat at the bar as Cana sauntered out the door and Levy went to Jet to explain our plans. I already had my bag packed, so I didn't necessarily need to rush.

"Hey Mira," I called out to the barmaid, "Can I get a strawberry milkshake to go?"

She nodded, and whipped the drink up quickly, depositing it in front of me with a smile. I gave her a quick grin, before dropping some money on the bar and slipping from my seat to head home. Regardless of whether I was completely ready to leave or not, I didn't want to be here when Gajeel arrived. I just wanted space to think, to figure out if my plan was toast. The whole point was to not be connected, to not have to worry about jealousy or any of the other usual shit. Did this wrinkle ruin the whole set-up, or could we go back to the occasional fuck?

I sighed as I left the guild, steadily thinking over my situation, while sucking down my shake. Okay, so first, would the "just fucking friends" thing work anymore? Secondly, if the idea was still viable, should I find someone new to fill the position or should I stick with Gajeel? I knew I didn't want to get involved with Loke. He was a great guy, once you got past his player ways, but I had no patience in digging through the mess to find him. Besides, I couldn't risk a problem coming up from that type of association with him. It could ruin our working relationship, and I valued our friendship too much to risk the possible fall out.

I guess what it all boiled down to was this, do I want the hassle of a man, even if it was only for sex? I had learned last night that, even in such a limited capacity, men still managed to cause endless problems. I groaned loudly as my mind went around and around the issue at hand. All I knew was that I didn't relish the idea of abstinence. In my opinion, that shit was for the birds. Now, the only thing left to decide was, what should I do about Gajeel? Of course, Loke would be a problem whether I was fucking Gajeel or someone else, so there was no point in considering the issue of Loke in my decision on keeping Gajeel around.

Arriving home, I plopped myself down on the couch, willing my two best friends to hurry. Almost in response to my wish, a knock sounded at the door, and before I could rise to answer the summons, the door burst open to admit the chattering duo. I sighed at the sight, cracking a smile at once. I scribbled a quick note to my team, and grabbing my pack, headed for the train station with my companions.

We'd gone no further than a block, before Cana broached the topic of Gajeel again, "So, what happened last night with you and Gajeel?"

A look of confusion passed over Levy's face, as she turned to me questioning, "Something happened?"

"Yeah," I said, frowning at the memory, "Everything was going fine, pretty amazingly actually, until Loke decided to pop out right as Gajeel was getting to the good part-"

Cana interrupted, asking curiously, "And by good part, you mean?"

"He had just put his face between my legs," I answered dryly, not surprised at all by the fact that she had focused on that part of the story.

Levy's face went red at my response, before she questioned, "Loke actually came out right in the middle of...um...everything? What did he want?"

"Yeah, he seriously has the worst possible timing," I groused, "I think he'd shown up to ask me out again."

Cana laughed, "Damn, I bet Gajeel didn't take that well."

"You have no idea. He hopped up butt-ass naked to argue with Loke, after the damn lion told me to drop Gajeel so he could use his 1,000 years of experience to make me scream. Gajeel especially didn't like it when Loke mentioned that lions could mate up to 60 times a day," I threw out casually, rolling my eyes.

At the stunned silence that ensued, I looked over to find my friends' eyes wide, and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up my throat. It didn't take Cana long to latch onto the sexual topic, "Loke said he could fuck you that many times a day? Seriously? Damn, all the interesting shit happens to you; I think I'm jealous!"

"But wouldn't that hurt to have sex that many times a day?" Levy offered, unconsciously drawing her legs together at the imagined pain.

I chuckled at her question, saying, "Yeah, it probably would."

"Maybe, but imagine how fun it would be to see how long you'd last!" Cana shouted, her mind occupied with an entire day of her favorite activity. Well, her favorite after drinking.

"Okay, I admit, that part would be pretty awesome," I consented, "But I'm not getting involved with Loke. Too messy on way too many levels. I'm not even sure I want to continue this whole thing now. It's getting complicated, and the best part of this plan was that it wasn't supposed to be complicated. It was just supposed to be sex, plain and simple. Now, I've got two guys talking about who can give it to me the best. Maybe I should just find another guy."

Levy patted my shoulder sympathetically, but Cana shook her head, explaining, "You're thinking of this all wrong. Most girls would love the idea of two guys fighting over them. And I wouldn't get another guy. You and Gajeel connect really well in the sack, right?"

I answered with a nod, but added, "There's definitely a huge amount of chemistry there, but I don't want to deal with all this extra crap. Besides they weren't fighting over me; it was just two jerks beating their chests over who got to plant their dick like a flag to claim their territory. It's annoying."

"Hmm...two hot guys wanting to plant their dicks in you. I'm not seeing a down side," Cana mused.

I gave her a playful shove, and said, "Oh shut up. Just because your fantasy is having two guys do you at the same time, doesn't mean it's mine too."

"That's good, because I've got no interest in sharing," a deep voice added to our conversation.

I turned at the sound and there he was, Gajeel. I couldn't help but admit that he was sexy, my mind immediately going to how he'd looked last night between my legs. I shook the thought away and crossed my arms, responding, "I don't recall asking your opinion on the subject, or inviting you into this conversation. Besides, you may not need to worry about that anymore."

"Lu-chan..." Levy whispered, her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"What do you mean, I don't need to worry about it?" Gajeel asked, his face screwed up in suspicion.

I realized I was being kind of nasty, but I couldn't help being irritated. I wasn't about to let them make to feel like a piece of meat. A piece of ass was one thing; this was something else. We had an agreement to fuck each other, and I was fine with just being a booty call to him. However, I refused to be treated like a thing, a toy to be tugged on and argued over as if I didn't have a choice in the matter. It was just a bit too reminiscent of my father and his marriage plans. "We should get going," I told the girls, ignoring his question. As far as I was concerned, he didn't really deserve an answer.

The Iron Slayer grabbed my arm as I turned to leave, saying, "Where are you going? I wanted to talk to you."

Cana slung an arm over my shoulder, before giving him a smirk and replying, "Sorry Romeo, this Juliet's got somewhere else to be."

I giggled at my friend, and turned to the fuming man, saying, "I'm outta here. You've got some thinking to do."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Gajeel growled.

I sighed, and instead of answering his question, asked my own. "Why am I pissed?"

"I don't know..." he paused, before offering cautiously, "Cause I got into it with the dumbass lion instead of fucking you?"

Cana burst out laughing as Levy slapped a hand against her forehead. I just shook my head at his ignorance, and said, "Um...no. Like I said, you've got some thinking to do."

We left him standing there, confusion pasted across his face, as we headed towards the train station once again. Throwing an arm around each of my best friends, I bemoaned my luck, "Men are annoying. Explain to me again why I'm not gay?"

Levy giggled hysterically as Cana tossed out a frank response to my question, "Cause you like dick too much."

"Damn, you're right," I sighed, "Can't forget about that."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so this was something that I didn't intend to do, but I think it fits. No woman wants to feel like an object, even by a guy that's just a fuck buddy. What do you guys think?_**


	8. Coming Home

_Hello my peeps! Here's the next chapter and I guess I should tell you that I've already got over half of the next chapter done! Woo-hoo! They were just too steamy to stop! Thanks to my awesome pal **Deathsembrace137** for checking over this chapter for me. You're completely fabulous! Also, don't forget to check out the Levy/Jet one-shot! It is finished and uploaded - it's called **Her First Love**!_

* * *

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, but he would never give you this, which is why you come here._ :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: COMING HOME**

A groan filled the room, as Gajeel slipped inside me, pressing tightly against my ass, before he began moving, his pace harsh and punishing. I didn't care; it felt so fucking good. I was bent over the side of the couch, clutching at the cushions for purchase, bathing in the feel of his pierced cock plunging in and out of me from behind. I gasped as he gripped my hips, changing his angle and slamming all the way to the hilt. He hit every sensory spot inside me, stoking the fire raging within my body.

I rocked against him as his hand came around to tweak my clit, teasing it in time with his thrusts. I could feel my walls flexing, my body wracked with spasms as my orgasm loomed ahead of me so temptingly. I pushed back against his body, riding him almost desperately as my body cried out for release.

...

I woke up with a jolt, launching myself into a sitting position with my pulse hammering. I looked up, coming face to face with a smirking Cana, and flung myself back onto the bed with a maddening groan. Just a dream, just another fucking wet dream. _Damn, what the hell was wrong with me?_

"Have a bad dream?" Cana asked sweetly, a bit too sweetly in fact. I looked over to find that Levy's face was bright red. Something was definitely up.

I gave the brunette a suspicious look, and asked, "What's your deal? You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"Just enjoying the show," she answered, her eyes glinting with humor.

"What the hell are you talking about? What show?" I pressed, as my dream flashed through my mind. Surely I didn't say anything out loud.

She laughed at my wary expression, before launching into a chilling rendition of my moans from the dream, "Ahh...fuck! Harder Gajeel!"

"Oh son of a bitch!" I cursed, throwing a pillow at her.

She danced out of the way, already dressed for the day, with a bottle of what could only be beer in her hand. I groaned again peevishly as I climbed from the bed, my mood demolished in the wake of my unfulfillment. "Damn those fucking dreams! They're making me horny as hell!" I complained to my friends, reaching down to snatch my bag from the floor.

Levy's tiny voice responded, "Umm...I'm pretty sure you'd have to be h-horny already to have those dreams, right?"

"Hahaha! You're too right, Levy. Lucy's a horny little devil!" Cana burst forth, slapping her knee in her amusement.

I growled at the both of them, "So rude to enjoy my discomfort. I don't laugh at you when you aren't getting any."

"Tch...that's cause I'm never not getting any," Cana snorted. She slumped back into her chair, and throwing her hand out toward the bed, offered generously, "Go ahead and finish. We can wait."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," I tossed back, finally able to set aside my crankiness, "It's too bad I didn't bring my vibrator."

Turning, I found Levy's mouth agape, her cheeks still splashed with embarrassment, and I burst into laughter, Cana joining right behind me. I still couldn't get over the fact that she and I were the same age. She was such an innocent compared to the other member of our trio and myself. Sometimes, I felt a little slutty beside her, but whatever, because I damn sure wasn't ready to pass up on having sex. That was just too yummy to resist. Well, if it was done right. If the guy didn't know his way around a girl's body, it was like a toddler fumbling for a cracker. All grabby hands, and nothing good actually making it to the mouth.

I stretched languidly, before throwing off my pajamas. Reaching for my clothes, I mumbled to myself, "I hope he's figured out what he did to piss me off by the time we get back."

"Yeah, I think that's wishful thinking," Cana mused, as Levy nodded sagely.

I flashed them a look as I pulled a ripped baby tee over my head, and asked, "You don't think he can come up with it on his own?"

Cana scoffed, "Not even a little."

"Lu-chan, why don't you just tell him?" Levy suggested.

I sniffed, rolling my eyes as I slid on a short worn jean skirt, and explained, "It kinda defeats the purpose of telling him to figure it out if I just explain it to him, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but think about it like this. The sooner he understands what he did wrong, the sooner you get your hands on that massive-" the brunette reminded me.

"Cana!" Levy interrupted, her face turning pink again.

"What? Lucy doesn't care if I talk about Gajeel's big dick, do you bitch?" Cana clarified frankly, sending Levy into another fit.

I laughed at the blunette as she fanned her face, trying without success to cool her burning cheeks. "Nah, I like talking about his really impressive cock...with all those sexy studs in it...and the way he uses it to fuck me so hard," I teased, pausing between each group of words to prolong Levy's embarrassment.

Squeaking, "Stop saying that stuff!" Levy rushed out of the room, heading straight for the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Laughs billowed out as I fell back onto the bed, clutching my stomach. She was so easy to rile, and Cana and I routinely took full advantage of that fact. "That was priceless! Her face...I swear, how can she still be so bashful?" I asked my fellow perv, still chuckling.

Cana grinned, looking back at the bathroom door, and answered, "I know, right. You'd think we would have cured her of that by now."

Moments later, the door opened and Levy exited, her face schooled into a dignified expression. "The two of you," she scolded, pointing at each of us in turn, "Have very bad potty mouths."

We exchanged a look, before jumping up to run at her. "Oh Levy-chan, you're so cute!" I squealed, pulling her into a hug.

"You can't even berate us properly!" Cana ragged her, poking her forehead lightly in amusement.

She swatted us away, her mouth twitching, as she tried to hold on to her annoyance. She stuck her tongue out at us, before giggling cutely, "I can't help it if I'm not perverted like you guys are."

"Says the girl that admitted to having sex with Jet, and liking it," Cana smirked.

I nodded my agreement, saying "She has a point there, Levy-chan. Looks like you'll be a perv before long."

She shook her head frantically, her face showing her horror at the thought. "If that's what happens, then I'm not having sex anymore," she resolutely declared.

"Please, now that you've let Jet ride that pony, you aren't going to be able to convince him to go back to hand jobs," Cana argued.

"Yep, no putting that particular ship back in the port," I informed my blunette friend.

Levy crossed her arms in defiance, pouting, "We'll see about that."

We laughed, continuing to pick at each other as we gathered our things to head home. Oddly enough, for the first time on our shared missions, we all had men waiting for us, and we were anxious to get back. Well, who knew if mine was waiting for me? He wasn't actually mine, more like a rental. I chuckled to myself as I considered Gajeel's reaction to my wayward thought.

We reached Magnolia hours later, and chattered aimlessly as we walked from the train station, heading straight to the guild. We pushed through the double doors, calling out loudly, "We're back!"

The guild, packed with nearly every member, came alive with an answering shout of greeting as we walked towards the bar, where Levy broke away to find her new man. I elbowed Cana, nodding towards our friend, and laughed, "The no sex moratorium didn't last very long."

"Damn, that was quick! Though, I can't really blame her. With his speed, he could make her orgasm in like 10 seconds flat. Definitely worth the loss of the moratorium," Cana reasoned, her saucy smirk once again making its presence known.

I frowned, her words causing me to feel slightly jealous. I hadn't gotten any the night before we'd left, and here we were, three days later with no guarantee of sex. I could feel the crankiness crawling back up, and I groaned aloud, slumping down onto the well worn stool. "Did you have to mention orgasm?" I mumbled.

"Oh, the horny bitch is back, huh?" Cana laughed, before throwing out a suggestion, "You need to get laid."

"Thanks for that genius idea. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind," I returned sarcastically.

With that comment hanging in the air, the white-haired barmaid popped up in front of us, face full of mischief, and asked, "What's a genius idea?"

"Oh, I told Lu-bitch to get laid," the brunette stated, as she leaned over to grab a bottle of liquor from under the bar.

Mira's head tilted a bit, her eyes showing her confusion, as she inquired, "Why are you calling her Lu-bitch?"

"Cause when she's this horny, she's a moody bitch," the card mage explained, nodding her head in affirmation.

I smacked her in the arm, giving an insulted shout, "Hey! I'm not moody!"

"You sure seemed moody after that wet dr-" her voice cut off, as I slapped a hand over her mouth, commanding her silence with my eyes. "Fine! I'm moody as hell when I'm deprived. I'm a nasty little bitch because I need some sex. You happy?" I snapped, acknowledging the truth of her words in an attempt to appease her nasty sense of humor.

She nodded in delight at my words, her eyes flashing to something behind me. I whipped my head around to see familiar red eyes glued to my back. Damn... His face turned predatory as his lips lifted in arrogance. Apparently he'd heard everything I just said.

"Fucking brilliant," I muttered, turning back to my friend to comment, "You are a devious little bitch, you know that?"

"Hey, I was just helping you out," she answered, leaning forward to pat my cheek with her hand, "You can thank me later."

I rolled my eyes and stood, tossing my response at her, "This would be so much easier if you'd just share yours."

She giggled, before shaking her head, "Nope. The fantasy is another dick, not another chick."

I laughed as I walked off down the hall to the bathroom. I finished quickly, deciding to just head home. Cana was right; I was pretty pissy tonight. Besides, I was tired, and with Gajeel watching me like that, I knew I'd have a hard time getting to sleep tonight. Exiting the bathroom, I found myself face to face with the man himself. I gasped as he yanked me into the next room, and flipping on the light, shoved me against the wall.

I hissed at the rough treatment, and opened my mouth to complain, when he tangled his hand in my hair, giving it a sharp tug to lift my face to his. My heart pounded as he smashed his mouth down on mine, our tongues tangling almost instantly. A moan drifted up my throat as he pressed his arousal against me. I could feel my body respond, lighting up in record time for him. I slid my hands under his shirt, mapping his abs on my way up. He stepped back to rip the shirt over his head, before leaning back against me, his face diving into my neck, nibbling the sensitive skin.

"Tell me about that wet dream," he growled into my ear, scraping his teeth over the lobe.

I drew in a quick breath._ I guess he did hear everything._ The thought brought me back to my senses, and I pushed him back to ask, "Wait, do you know why I was pissed before?"

He yanked me forward, wrapping an arm around my waist, his hand shifting down to cup my ass, as his other hand gripped the back of my neck. He ravaged my mouth, pausing between kisses to answer me, "Thought about it...Not a damn clue...Talk later."

I groaned into his mouth as his hips began grinding against me. _He wasn't playing fair. Oh who was I kidding? There was no way I was turning him down. He was too damn sexy._ "God, I'm so weak," I murmured before latching onto his mouth again, pouring myself into the kiss. He nipped at my lip, pulling lightly on it, as his hands worked my shirt up and over my head. I slipped my hands down to his pants, deftly unbuttoning them, and tugged them over his hips. I eased back, taking in the sight of him standing there in just his boxers, his cock straining against the fabric, and brought my hand to his chiseled chest, giving him a quick push into the chair behind him.

I made my way to him, my heels clicking over the hard wood floor, and unhooked my bra, tossing it to the floor. I stepped between his spread legs, and guiding my hands to my skirt, unhooked it, sliding it and the lacy panties beneath down my thighs. I hiked a leg up, to straddle him, giving him an unrestricted view, and slid onto his lap, rubbing myself teasingly over the hardness in his boxers. He drew in a sharp breath at my actions, his hands rising to cup my breasts as he leaned in to kiss me, his mouth trailing down my neck.

I reached between us, sliding a hand into his boxers to draw him out. I traced his length with my fingers, teasing him with only the slightest of touches, and purred, "So, you want to know about the dream?"

He lifted his head to look at me, his face clearly showing his confusion, before realization dawned. "Yeah," he answered, his voice deepening marginally, before he turned his attention back to my neck.

Angling my hips, I lowered myself onto his thick staff, sighing as he filled me, and hummed, "Mmm...you would have liked it. It was so hot and rough. You had me bent over my couch..." I began with slow strokes, continuing, "You had your dick buried so deep inside me, your body slapping against my ass." His breathing went wild as I quickened my pace. "God, you were pounding me so hard. It was so...good," I moaned, feeling my throat vibrate against his lips.

He dropped his hands to my hips, grasping them tightly, as I rode him. He latched onto my neck again, his voice rumbling out, "So you like to talk dirty?"

"Mhmm," I breathed, concentrating on the feel of him between my legs, as I slid up and down his studded length.

He growled in satisfaction, his hips moving in time with mine, "I can tell. You're so fucking wet."

I felt myself clench around him, and my breath hitched at his words. It was so hot to hear him talk like that.

"Damn," he rasped, his mouth just beside my ear, "I can feel how much you like it when I talk dirty. Your pussy got so tight around me."

My body shuddered as he continued to describe how he felt inside me, and I lost it, my orgasm hitting me like an arc of lightning, bowing my back and wrenching a shout from my mouth. As I came down from my high, he stood up, keeping me linked to him as he carried me to the desk behind us. Setting me on the edge, he swept a hand over the surface, knocking everything to the floor, before laying me back, and leaning down to nip at my breast.

He lifted his face to look at me and smirked, "Now for that pounding you were talking about." He glanced back down as he tweaked my nipples and said, "I wanna see these babies bounce."

He lifted my legs up, my feet pointing straight up at the ceiling, and sliding almost completely out, pushed forward with a snap, slamming into me with enough force to cause the table to drag across the floor. I gasped as he flexed his hips faster, dominating my body with his strength, the metal bits on his dick rubbing deliciously. His shaft plunged into me, relentlessly hurtling us both toward completion. Meaningless words flowed from my mouth as the pleasure mounted, my thighs tensing against him, and suddenly he was prying them apart, draping them over his muscular arms, his hands dropping to grip my writhing hips.

He leaned forward, causing his every motion to brush against my clit, reducing me to a thrashing mess. I whimpered as he pushed me higher, thundering into my core with eager strokes, and I peaked, shouting out a garbled version of his name, as he commanded, "Come for me."

He surged against me as my body crashed into ecstasy, gripping him so tight, that he climaxed just behind me, his body overcome by the intensity of my orgasm. He hovered there above me for a moment, his breathing heavy, before he lifted his body off of mine, his semi-hard shaft lingering inside me, and said, "Goddamn that was good. I need to talk dirty to you more often, Bunny Girl."

* * *

_**A/N: Oh goody! Gajeel's back and better than ever. Who's happy to have them filling our heads with mindless smut again? lol**_


	9. Once More

****_Oh, I feel so bad! I forgot to update this story yesterday! It was crazy busy - my daughter's birthday and all. :) Anyway, thanks to **Deathsembrace137** for checking over this chap and for just generally being super! lol Thanks for reading my work guys, and for those of you who review, I appreciate the feedback so much!_

* * *

_Hiro Mashima is still the owner of Fairy Tail, and though I still love that brilliant man, I may have to beat him senseless (or cry all over him) for that last chapter..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: ONCE MORE**

He hovered there above me for a moment, his breathing heavy, before he lifted his body off of mine, his semi-hard shaft lingering inside me, and said, "Goddamn that was good. I need to talk dirty to you more often, Bunny Girl."

"Apparently I should do the same to you," I smirked as I eased my body forward so I could suck on his lip, "You seemed to like hearing about my dream. Which part was your favorite?" I gave him a quick squeeze, my walls contracting around him in invitation.

"I like anything about us fucking," he answered, his words rumbling out, as he flexed his hips, pushing his hardening length further into me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging him closer to my chest, and offered, "That's great, cause I like how you feel inside me, how your piercings rub up against me."

He pulled me into a fierce kiss, his body sliding teasingly in and out of mine. I sighed my pleasure as his teeth grazed across my jaw, answering between bites, "Good, cause I like being inside that hot pussy of yours."

I quivered at that, his words shooting heat straight into my core, as he continued his agonizing pace, speaking directly into my ear, "Fuck, the way you're gripping my cock feels good."

"Gajeel," I gasped, pulling on his hips, "Faster...fuck me faster."

He shook his head, refusing my request as he kept plunging into me with slow, steady movements, and reminded me, "You said you wanted to talk."

"_Ahh._..right now?" I asked, groaning as he rubbed over a particularly sensitive spot, "Why not after?"

"You're too serious when we're not fucking," he answered, leaning me back a bit so he could lave my breast with his tongue.

My back arched as his mouth closed over my nipple, my hands tangling in his hair, and his laugh rumbled against me, before he popped the wet peak out of his mouth to ask, "Am I distracting you too much?"

"You think?" I mumbled as he began to tease the pert nub with his tongue, swirling around it in tight circles, his hips still moving steadily. "_Oh God_...I was mad at you because..." I paused as he angled into me deeper, his mouth now sucking happily at my breast, "_Fuck, do that again_."

He repeated the action, as he lifted his mouth long enough to prompt me, "Because?"

I closed my eyes on the erotic sight of him ravishing me. I'd never get through it if I watched him moving between my legs. It was hard enough to think with how it felt. "Because you were treating me like.._.mmm_...like I was a thing...like an object," I explained, my voice coming across breathy from his indulgence.

I felt him raise his head, his movements slowing, as he asked, "What do you mean?"

My eyes fluttered open, and I took in the seriousness of his expression. It made me feel better that he was paying attention, that he wasn't going to make light of how I felt. "My dad did that...he didn't ask what I wanted. He talked around me, like I didn't matter. I hate feeling like that," I spoke into the sudden stillness of the room, not realizing that I had begun staring up at the ceiling instead of the man above me.

Gajeel pulled me up, as he slipped from my body, and I looked up at him, aching at the loss. My nerves were still crying out for release. "Why-" I started to ask.

"I didn't mean...shit. Tell me what you want, Bunny," he said gruffly, watching me cautiously.

I grasped his face and brought it down to mine, pulling him into a deep kiss, before whispering, "I want you." I reached down to grasp his arousal and led him back to my entrance, and said again firmly, "I want you."

He paused at the threshold of my body, looking deep into my eyes, and clarified in a deep voice, "And the lion?"

"Not interested," I told him, tugging him further into the center of my need, "Now please, Gajeel...fuck me."

He took my plea to heart, wrapping an arm about my waist, pulling me flush against him, and tangled a hand into the hair at the back of my head, yanking me forward for a feverish kiss. I wrapped my legs around his hips, as he slammed into me, the tender strokes from before all but forgotten. Our tongues danced as we crashed together in wanton abandon, our minds finally in sync with our bodies.

I gasped, my head falling back as a wave of utter rapture shot through me, filling me to the brim with complete satisfaction. My orgasm spurred him on, sending him into a flurry of movement, as he embedded himself into my quaking sheath. He let loose a muffled roar, his teeth clenching in an attempt to silence himself, as his flesh slapped against mine for the last time.

We stayed in that position, leaning into one another, our bodies slick with sweat. I trailed a hand over his chest, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his skin against my fingertips. I heaved a sigh as he pulled away, and laid back onto the desk, feeling completely exhausted. "I think I'll just stay here," I mused, as the cool air pricked at my skin.

"Come on, sexy," he called with a smile, smacking my leg lightly to get my attention, "We gotta get outta here. You made enough noise to wake the dead."

"Says the guy who sounded like an actual dragon at the end there," I laughed, throwing a hand up in conviction, before letting it drop to my chest, "Besides, I don't think I can walk." I looked over at him tiredly, finding his body already fully covered.

He chuckled at me, leaning down to collect my clothes, and walked over to my still limp body. "Want me to help you get dressed?" he offered.

"Wouldn't that be a change?" I cracked, "Yeah, that would be really helpful since my body has refused to operate anymore."

He shook his head, as he knelt down to slip my panties over my feet, sliding them up my legs with ease. I lifted my ass for him, smiling as he gave it a squeeze when he was done. He did the same with my skirt, doing up the zipper, and pressing a kiss to my flat stomach while he buttoned the top. He reached out for my hands, and pulled me into a sitting position, before holding up my bra by the straps. I put my arms through the holes, and he sat behind me, pulling my hair aside to hook the back. I giggled, as he pressed his mouth to my neck, his breath teasing my skin, and kissed his way down and across my shoulders.

I pulled away from him, laughing as I said, "I thought you said we had to leave."

"Hmm...but I'm a dragon, and we're always hungry," he acknowledged with a smirk, as he moved back in front of me, offering me my shirt.

"How could you possibly still be horny?" I asked, pulling the tight tee over my head, feeling more than a hint of amusement, "We just had sex twice."

He shrugged, before wagging his eyebrows at me. "I have a big appetite."

I couldn't help but laugh, feeling an odd sense of unreality at the entire evening. _Who knew that stern, Iron Nerves Gajeel could be so much fun?_ "I think you should carry me home," I suggested as he stepped between my legs.

"And why should I do that, Bunny Girl?" he asked, running his rough hands up my legs.

Reaching out, I hooked my fingers into the belt loops of his pants, and pulled him closer, looking up with a knowing expression, "I can't walk yet. You should take me home since you're the one that broke me."

A laugh burst out of his mouth as he shook his head at me. "Fine, I'll give you a ride," he said, turning around to give me his back, "Climb on."

"Already talking dirty again, I see," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck in a loose hold, and bringing my lower body against his back.

Gajeel answered in an easy voice, "When did I ever stop?" He grabbed my legs, holding them tightly to his sides, as he shifted my weight higher, and asked, "You on?"

"Yeah, but it would have been more fun to ride in the front," I answered slyly. I was having entirely too good of a time teasing him, but strangely enough, he seemed to like it.

He stopped as he reached the door, and looked over his shoulder with a smirk to inquire, "You wanna switch places?"

I smiled as a laugh bubbled out of my mouth, "Better not. We wouldn't make it very far. We'd probably end up fucking in the middle of the street."

"I'm cool with that," he said with a lecherous grin, "Feels like you are too. I can feel you heating up against my back."

Placing my hands on either side of his head, I turned him to face forward again, and commanded, "Shut it. Now...get to walking!"

"Bossy little bitch, aren't you?" he muttered, easing the door open.

"Yep, and proud of it," I told him sassily, nuzzling into his neck with a whisper, "Don't pretend you don't like it."

His lip quirked up a bit at the corner as he looked back at me and said, "Maybe I do."

Looking both ways, he walked out of the room, headed straight for the exit as the end of the hall. He opened it quickly and out into the back yard. He trudged along easily, his gait steady, even while carrying my added weight. We stayed to the back alleys, knowing if anyone saw us like this, it would be all over not just the guild, but the whole of Magnolia. With the winning of the Grand Magic Games, not to mention the guild's help in saving all of Earthland against the dragons, our faces weren't exactly unknown.

Halfway to my house, I got bored, seeing as Gajeel had become rather quiet, so I decided to once again have some fun with him. Easing my hand down his chest, I brushed against his nipple, as though by accident, my mouth quirking into a smile as it perked up against my hand. Using my thumb, I rubbed over the raised nub, barely holding in a giggle as he grunted and pushed my hand away.

"Cut it out, Bunny Girl," he muttered, sounding slightly amused.

I bit my lip and shifted against his back, before sliding my hand back to his chest, teasing his nipple once again. He swatted at my hand again, asking, "What are you up to?"

Laughing a bit, I answered him, "I'm just having some fun, hot stuff. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"If you don't cut that out, it'll be your panties in a bunch," he warned, reaching back to smack my ass.

"Oh, I hope so," I said, biting his ear gently.

He grumbled at my actions, as if he was getting aggravated. His hands, however, told the opposite story, his fingers massaging my legs almost absentmindedly.

I hummed into his ear, "Maybe I'm suffering from a big appetite," before trailing my tongue down his throat lazily. "Mmm...your neck tastes good," I added, opening my mouth to suck lightly on his skin, "Not as yummy as that prize in your pants, but still good enough to eat."

He stumbled at my words, and I felt a growl crawl up his throat. "Are you trying to get me to fuck you in this alley, woman?" he asked, his voice deep and low, causing heat to gather in the center of my body.

"You know," I breathed, my words coming out in a husky whisper, "I would normally say no, but in this particular instance, I'd have to say...'Abso-fucking-lutely."

* * *

**_A/N: So, you wanted some lemony goodness? Are we all happy now? lol_**


	10. Show Me A Good Time

_And the pervyness continues... Thanks to **Deathsembrace137** for being the best ever! Love you to pieces! Thanks for reading my fanfic, guys! Love you all too!_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** is the owner of Fairy Tail, and still refuses to give me GaLu love. Hence, this beautifully dirty chapter..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: SHOW ME A GOOD TIME**

I gasped as Gajeel shoved me against the wall, his body pressing against me tightly, as he took my mouth in a fiery kiss. My hands dove into his hair, holding him close to me as I tugged at his lip with my teeth. He snarled deep in his throat, causing all those lovely little synapses inside my body to shoot off like fireworks. I loved stirring him up like this, pushing him until he lost his control.

Contrary to what Loke thought, I liked it rough. I didn't want to be coddled or worshiped like the Princess he believed me to be. I liked it hard and fast and messy. I wanted a man to forget himself, to lose all track of everything around him, till he could think of nothing but fucking me. I wanted mindless, desperate couplings, like Gajeel gave me. _Good God, that man turned into a beast, a sexy, untamed, insatiable beast; I loved it._

Our tongues rolled against each other, licking, tasting, until it was no longer enough. I needed more. I climbed his body, wrapping my legs around his waist, and rubbed myself against the front of his pants, enjoying the hiss that sprang from his lips. His hands dropped down to cup my ass, and he pulled me in, just as he rocked his erection into my center.

I slid my mouth down his neck, sucking at the bit of skin that connected to his shoulder. I hummed in satisfaction at the feel of him between my legs, and the taste of him in my mouth. He surged against me again, his fingers digging into my flesh, and I groaned at the sensation. _Damn, he felt so good._

He held me up with one arm and slipped the other down to his pants, undoing them with an efficiency I envied, and let them drop. He reached between us and grasping my panties, ripped them off, heedless of their ruin. I sucked in a breath sharply as, without preamble, he entered my body, slamming into me with a powerful thrust.

The alley filled with sounds of our joining, the smack of flesh meeting, the moans from my mouth, the growls from Gajeel, as we climbed higher and higher. Squeezing my legs around him, I gained the traction I needed to ride him, pumping myself up and down his length, meeting his powerful thrusts with an equally frantic one of my own. My body burned as the heat blossomed within me, and my head fell back in ecstasy.

"Harder," I pleaded, as I felt a climax just beyond my reach.

He leaned me into the wall, stopping my movement altogether, and plunged into me furiously with a feral glint in his eyes, snarling, "That hard enough for you?"

I gasped as the tension spiked, and everything stilled for a moment before I flew apart around him, crying out as spasms wracked me, wringing every bit of pleasure I could from him. He pumped into my soaking depths, my walls still clenching rhythmically around him, as his cock sank into me one last time, and he came with a deep groan.

"Damn, you two fuck a lot," a voice called out behind us, and I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes at Gajeel, before turning my head to face the intruder.

"You have got to be kidding me. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked drolly.

Cana tossed me an innocent look as she shrugged, saying, "I was just passing by."

"Yeah, right," I snorted loudly. Cana and coincidence simply did not go together, when sex was involved.

Gajeel let out a grunt of aggravation, before easing from my body, and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning again. I pushed down my skirt, as Cana burst out laughing and said, "You didn't have to hold it in, bitch. Not like I haven't heard it all before." She winked saucily at me, then turned to Gajeel, and said, "Nice finish, by the way."

I smacked a palm to my face, silently questioning my choice in friends, and asked, "Cana, focus. Why are you here?"

She cocked a hip to the side, crossing her arms, as she huffed, "Why are you acting like I'm up to something? I could have just been on my way to check on my friend. You were in a pretty pissy mood earlier."

"Yeah, you could have just been checking up on me...if you weren't Cana. Now, what are you up to?" I questioned the sneaky woman.

Her offended expression melted away, as her face turned mischievous, "Fine, it's true. I'm up to something. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gajeel rumbled, his patience clearly at an end with the strange woman.

Cana's eyes flashed as she turned them on the Dragon Slayer, and explained, "I've heard such delicious things about you. I just had to know if they were true."

The man turned suspicious eyes on me, and I heaved an aggrieved sigh, as he asked Cana, "What have you heard?"

"Well, I won't tell all," Cana laughed, tossing me a wink, "But Lucy said you were hung like a horse, and for the record, I'd have to say I completely agree."

"Cana?! What the fuck!" I screeched, throwing my hands on my hips, "You were checking out his dick?!"

The card mage swatted a hand at me, as though I was overreacting, and clarified, "Oh, it was only a little peek. No harm done. Besides, you're the one that brought his dick into the conversation."

"Why the fuck are you talking about my dick with the drunk?" Gajeel growled at me, his face showing a mixture of irritation and confusion.

Cana rolled her eyes, and explained, "Oh don't be such a girl, Gajeel. She was just bragging about you. She was all but rubbing it in that your cock's pierced."

I watched as the anger faded from his eyes, and I suddenly realized that this was going to bite me in the ass at some point. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day soon. "What else did she say?" he asked, his expression turning rather smug.

"Shut up, Gajeel. You don't need to know," I answered gruffly, before turning to Cana, "And you, quit telling this cocky bastard everything I say. Now, about you scoping his dick...let me see if I'm understanding you. You refuse to share your lover with anyone, but my lover is open game for you. You've got some seriously fucked up double standards, you pervy bitch," I stated.

Gajeel's head turned to me with a jerk, his eyes already burning with aggravation. Before he could launch into my ass, I held a hand up, and explained, "Oh, stop it. I don't want Laxus. I was just joking to her about sharing him earlier when I was pissed at you."

He grit his teeth, obviously trying to keep himself calm, as he folded his arms across his chest, and growled out, "Then why the fuck did you say something about him now?"

"I was just trying to explain how fucked up it was for her to do what she did," I snapped, my voice raising in exasperation, "I don't like her checking you out like that, okay?" I leaned against the wall, and couldn't help mumbling to myself, "And things were going so damn well."

"Aww...you guys act just like a couple," Cana teased, pointing at us with her fingers.

"Oh, for the love of Mavis, would you please shut the hell up?!" I yelled at her, contemplating the pros and cons of strangling my best friend.

Cana flashed me a pout, saying, "I can see Lu-bitch is back. Fine, I'm gone." Her mouth curved into a smile, and I rolled my eyes. I should have known she couldn't handle serious for very long. "Besides, I gotta find Laxus. I'm suddenly feeling like a nice, rough alley fuck."

She sent another saucy grin at Gajeel, and said, "Appreciated the show."

I grabbed her in my arms, turning her around abruptly, and pushed her towards the street, whispering harshly in her ear, "You've got your own man. Keep your dirty little eyes away from mine."

"Bye bitch," she called out as she sauntered down the street towards the guild.

"I am seriously going to kill her one day," I muttered, as I turned back to the man in the alley.

His expression had changed, his anger now gone, replaced with a curious bit of amusement. "Someone feeling a little jealous?" he asked, his lips turning up in a sudden smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned, my brow arching in mock confusion.

"I heard what you said," he answered arrogantly, as he began a slow walk towards me, "You called me your man."

I scoffed at him, and turned around so he couldn't see my face. He came up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist, pressing his body tightly against my own. He nuzzled past my hair, his mouth coming down on my neck. "You got jealous because she wanted to see my cock," he breathed over my wet skin.

I shivered as he continued his path to my shoulder, his hands sliding up my shirt to cup my breasts. _Surely, we weren't going to do this in the alley again._ I let out a harsh breath as he pinched the peak of my breast, nipping the skin of my neck at the same time. "You cannot be thinking about fucking again already," I moaned softly.

"Why not? You are," he rasped behind me, "Besides, I'm finding your jealousy pretty fucking hot."

"I never said I was jealous," I argued, arching my back to press further into his teasing palm.

He rocked his hips into my ass as he spoke into my ear, "Oh, you're going to admit it." He slid his right hand down my side, trailing over my hip, until he reach my bare leg. His left hand worked over my breast, kneading it eagerly, leaving the right to edge slowly up my thigh, until he reached the thatch of exposed curls at my center. His fingers brushed over them, once, then twice, before slipping a finger through the damp hair, to tease my clit.

My hips pushed against his hand as his mouth devoured my neck, and I knew he was leaving marks. I just couldn't make myself care. He felt so good, everywhere. I moaned as his left hand tugged at my nipple, while his right continued to play between my legs. My breath grew ragged as he worked me over, pushing me higher and higher, as my body begged to have him inside me. Finally, he relented, slipping two fingers inside my cleft.

I rocked against him, riding his hand hard to ease the ache, when all of a sudden he stopped, pulling his hand away from my entrance, as he growled into my ear, "Admit it, Bunny Girl. Admit you were jealous."

I bit my lip to keep a whimper inside, as he brushed a finger over my wetness again. "Tell me how you want my cock all for yourself," he rumbled again, his gravely voice sending streaks of fire through my body.

_Damn, he was pulling out all the stops._ I didn't want to admit it to him, but I was so fucking close. "Alright," I relented, my voice coming out breathy, as I pressed his hand back between my legs, "Just don't stop."

As he drove his fingers back up inside me, I groaned my pleasure, moving my hips to meet his thrusts. His movements slowed as the time past and I didn't speak, and he pressed, "I'm waiting, Bunny. If you want me to keep finger fucking that wet pussy, you better start talking."

"Oh God," I moaned at his vulgar words, "Yes...I was jealous..._mmm_...I don't want anyone...fucking you...but me..."

"That's better," he grunted, his hand abandoning my body, as he pushed me towards the wall, and lifted my skirt. I pressed my palms against the wall, as he came up behind me and angled my hips back towards him. He spread my legs wider, and positioning his dick, pushed himself inside.

I moaned as he thrust into me harder and harder, his pace increasing with each stroke. "Oh fuck...yes," I gasped, my knees going weak.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me up, and angled his body to pound against my g-spot, sending bolts of pleasure throughout my body. He ground out, "You want Laxus now?"

"Shit," I panted, shaking my head in answer, "Oh God...no..."

"Say who you want. Let me hear you scream my name," he growled, as he slammed into me over and over again.

The orgasm hit me like a freight train, white-hot fire blazing its way through my body, and I opened my mouth, releasing the overwhelming pleasure in a shout, "Gajeel!"

He drove into me a final time, as his attempt to muffle his roar failed, the sound echoing through the dark alley. As he slipped from my body, I had just enough breath to giggle out, "Now, who's jealous?"

* * *

**_A/N: Oh, I think this chapter has got to be my favorite so far. hehehe...wonder why..._**


	11. Why Don't You Stay

_**ANNOUNCEMENT:** Just wanted to let you know about two new stories I have the pleasure of writing as part of a collab with two of my fave writers on this site, **Deathsembrace137** and **Nicole4211**. One story is a reverse harem story centered around my girl, Lucy and will be written by all three of us smutty chicks! I'm also pleased to say that the other story is a tragic romance of LaLu that I am co-authoring with **Deathsembrace137**. I cannot wait for your reactions to these stories! Anyway, be watching for them, because they'll be posted soon!_

_Also, just wanted to say that I'm posting this new chapter of Dirty two days early as a gift for all you wonderful peeps in celebration of the 4th of July! Love you guys! And have a happy 4th_!

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: WHY DON'T YOU STAY**

The walk to my house was rather comical, with me teasing Gajeel about being jealous, and him roughly denying it. I was having far too much fun taunting him about it, especially after what he'd done to me about my jealousy over Cana seeing his dick. I'd have to remind her that was my toy later.

I skipped after Gajeel and said, "Aw...don't pout. It's okay that you were jealous of Laxus."

"I already told you I wasn't jealous," he growled, his tone showing how much I was provoking him.

"You sure seemed like it. After all, you did ask about him while we were fucking," I pointed out as I caught up with him and walked backwards to watch his reaction.

He groaned loudly at my insistence, and asked, "Why can't you just shut the fuck up about it?"

"Oh, now where would the fun be in that? Look what you did to me when I wouldn't be honest about my jealousy," I reminded him with a mischievous smile, as we stepped up to my door.

I grabbed his arm, pulling him inside as I wasn't even remotely finished with my inquisition. "Now, are you going to admit it like I did?" I asked plainly.

"I'm not admitting a damn thing," he denied, his arms crossing over his chest in defiance.

"It was easy to see you were jealous," I reasoned, pointing a finger at him, "You made me call out your name."

He gave me a sly look, before saying, "I didn't make you scream my name. My cock did that."

I giggled at his explanation, but immediately wrangled my face into a stern expression once again, "You demanded that I say your name..." I shot him a smirk as I finished, "As if I could forget who had his dick buried inside me."

"Just making sure you remembered," he grunted at me, his face touched with amusement, as he leaned nonchalantly against my wall.

"Trust me," I said with a wink, before dropping my eyes further down his body, "There's not a chance in hell I could forget that bit of steel stored in your pants."

He choked out a laugh, and I smiled brightly at his humor, before sighing, "I'm beat. I think you finally managed to wear me out."

"Yeah, good fucking takes a lot out of ya," he agreed with a tired smile, "I better get going."

"Hey Gajeel, why don't you just spend the night?" I offered casually as I pulled my shirt over my head.

He gave me an odd look, as though trying to figure out my angle, and I rolled my eyes and said, "Paranoid much? Look, we're both tired from our epic fuckfest, so just stay here tonight. Besides, I promise not to sneak a ring on your finger while you sleep."

He turned his head away, crossing his arms across his chest again, and huffed at my sarcasm, "Whatever."

I shook my head and walked towards the bathroom, calling over my shoulder, "I'm getting a shower. Wanna join me?"

"I'll just get one after you're done," he muttered.

"Suit yourself," I answered before putting a door between us.

* * *

I dropped down onto the couch after she'd shut herself in the bathroom. _What the fuck was she up to?_ I couldn't decide if I should head home or not. I wasn't looking for some mushy ass relationship, so I couldn't help but wonder why she'd wanted me to stay. She'd seemed completely nonchalant about the whole thing, not to mention her taunt that she wasn't trying to marry me.

Still, when I'd been in Phantom Lord, chicks had tried shit like that all the time, offering things like they didn't really care, but then I'd find out they were just trying to reel me in. It had been beyond irritating, because I'd just been in it for the fucking. I'd told them up front what I wanted. I made sure they understood before anything happened, but so many of them pretended in the beginning, thinking they'd get me where they wanted me, and then I'd change my mind. It always pissed me off to find out they were trying to trick me into something more.

Now, here I was again, trying to do the whole fuck buddy thing with Bunny Girl, and this shit comes up again. I wasn't sure how to take her, with all her teasing and talking. _Was it just for fun, or was she after something else?_ I supposed it didn't really matter, when I really thought about it. It wasn't like I had to go any further than fucking with her. Besides, she had approached me with this idea, and she'd made it pretty clear that she just wanted to screw.

I was drawn from my thoughts as the bathroom door opened and Lucy came out in a towel. The thing barely covered her tits and ass, but I wasn't about to complain. I liked the view just fine. I nodded to myself; yeah, I'd just go with the flow until she made a move in another direction. I didn't want to miss out on banging her just cause I was over-thinking shit.

I passed her as I stepped into the steamy bathroom, and stripped down, climbing into her shower. Looking around for the soap, I found only a bunch of scented shit, and groaned aloud._ Just like a chick to have nothing but fucking flowery shit._ My eyes fell on a bottle of lemon scented shampoo and I frowned. Still, better than smelling like a fucking pansy with that other crap. I grabbed the bottle and washed my hair and body with the mess, grimacing at the citrusy smell as I rinsed and turned off the water.

I supposed I should just be happy to be clean, but I was definitely not going to the guild tomorrow without showering again at my house. I'd never hear the end of it from that moron Natsu. Stepping out, I dried my body quickly before leaving the room with a towel around my waist. Lucy was waiting there for me with a pair of plaid boxers, and I raised a brow at her, saying, "You're crazy if you think I'm putting those on. I ain't having some other guy's drawers touching my junk."

She rolled her eyes, explaining, "They're mine. I sleep in them sometimes. Nobody's balls have ever been in them."

"I ain't wearing your clothes either," I retorted, wondering if she'd lost her mind, "I'd rather sleep naked."

"Whatever," she shrugged, turning around to walk to her bed, and I noticed for the first time what she was wearing. I smirked as I looked over her tight laced tank top and the lacy panties that sat low on her hips. She looked hot. She sank down on the bed, and seeing me still standing there, asked, "You coming or what?"

I stilled, the thought of sleeping next to someone making me nervous. I didn't trust people much in general, but sleeping around them, even if they were my guild mates, was completely out of the question. I didn't like the idea one bit. Suddenly, she snapped in irritation, "Oh for the love of Mavis. What the fuck is your problem now?"

"I'll just sleep on the couch," I told her matter of factly.

She rolled her eyes dramatically, sighing in exasperation before saying, "My couch is too damn small for you, and I sure as hell don't intend to give up my bed, so we share. Simple as that."

"I'll be fine on the couch," I argued, my voice short and to the point, as I glared at her for mumbling something about me having more issues than a magazine.

I stood there stiffly, my eyes narrowing as her face changed, turning maddeningly playful, and she asked, "What's the matter? You scared of me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I growled, insulted by her suggestion.

She smirked lightly and concluded, "You're worried I'm going to take advantage of you when you're out of commission." I took in a sharp breath at her insight, completely unsure what to say, but I shouldn't have worried as she continued, "Or maybe you're afraid I'll violate you in your sleep." She licked her lips as her eyes roamed my bare chest, and she purred, "Yeah, that's actually a very real possibility."

I snorted at her. I couldn't help it. She'd somehow managed to change my inability to trust others into something simple, something easier for me to handle. I shook my head and trudged toward the bed, dropping my towel on the way, and flopped onto the bed beside her. She offered me a cheeky grin before pointing at the lamp on the table and turning over. I switched off the light, and settled in, pulling the covers up over both of us, as my eyes closed almost instantly. I barely had time to be surprised before darkness rolled over me.

* * *

I awoke to a feeling of warmth in the form of a rounded ass shoved into my crotch, and my hips flexed against her, my dick already swelling in anticipation of the heat I knew lay between her legs. I smirked as I slid a hand up her side, trailing up to a full breast. I cupped the mound in my hand, shifting the weight as I brushed a thumb over the sensitive nub. Before I could go any further, she moved, pushing my hand aside in her sleep.

I chuckled as I lifted my hand back to her chest, pulling aside her tank top to tease her nipple again with my thumb, tugging at the tender peak, as she shifted restlessly against me. I nudged her backside again with my cock, my hand sliding tortuously over her distended nipple, as I pressed my lips to her neck. I kissed up the pale expanse of skin until I reached her ear, and whispered, "Wake up Bunny. Wake up so I can fuck you again."

Her eyes opened with a start, a gasp coming from her mouth, as her back arched at my attentions. I sucked her heated skin with my mouth, as she rubbed her ass tantalizingly over my erection, her hand tangling in my hair to hold me against her neck. I breathed out a puff of hot air over her wet skin, making her shiver in my arms, and slid my hand down her body, tracing over her flat stomach slowly, drawing out the moment before I eased my hand down to her damp panties.

She spread her legs for me and angling my hand, I ran a finger over her sex, pressing lightly against the fabric, and slowly circled the bundle of nerves at the top. She moaned, her body beginning to writhe, and watching her, I felt my cock grow harder, straining against her rounded cheeks. I loved how responsive she was, how she completely let go when I touched her.

I withdrew from her body, and moved the covers out of the way, as she turned over onto her back and watched me with heated eyes. I spread her legs further, and climbed in the space I'd made. Looking down at her sprawled out before me, I changed my finger into a small, sharp knife and before she could object, sliced through her panties. Pushing the tattered bits aside, I smirked and promised, "I'll buy you some more."

"Fuck," she murmured, as she eyed me hungrily, "I should be pissed at you, but I can't seem to make myself get mad. That was fucking hot."

I chuckled as I reached out a hand to her, brushing against her curls lightly, before pressing in to slide a finger up her slit. Her eyes slid shut as a breath pushed its way past her lips, her mouth opening in satisfaction. I traced over her clit with my finger, circling the sensitive nub over and over again, before I slid my hands under her legs, holding them open to me.

I brought my face down to her cleft, trailing my tongue over the wet flesh. I licked over her sex, relishing in the moans I drew from her mouth. A deep groan climbed up my throat, vibrating against her body, as the scent of her arousal increased. I laved over her with my tongue, delving lightly into her core before making my way to her clit. Her body went rigid as I sucked the bit of flesh into my mouth, tugging at it once, then twice, pulling a gasp from her lips.

Her hand flopped down on my head, tangling in my hair as I worked over her center, and she moaned, "Damn, I wanna wake up like this all the time."

I smiled as I continued to lap lazily between her legs, her hips lifting as I teased her entrance with my tongue, then retreated to flick over her clit. I alternated between the two, never giving her a moment's rest, as I brought her just to the edge only to ease back, keeping her from coming, until she tightened her grip on my hair and begged, "Gajeel...don't tease me."

Taking pity on her, I slipped a finger into her body, pumping it rhythmically to build her back up towards her peak. I waited until she was gasping, right on the edge of her orgasm, and dropped my mouth to her clit, sucking in time with my thrusts as I tongued the delicate nub. She flew apart beneath me, arching off the bed, her voice shrieking out my name. I slipped my hand from her body and used both arms to hold her flailing body down, as my mouth continued its assault on her tender flesh, wringing every drop of pleasure from her body that I could.

Her body convulsed as she sank back onto the bed, and I gave her a last swipe with my tongue before sitting back to marvel at my accomplishment. She was breathless, her body completely limp as she looked languidly up at me, and said, "Fuck, that was good. I honestly can't decide if you're better with your mouth or your dick."

_Competing with myself,_ I thought with humor,_ Either way I win._ Giving her my trademark laugh, I smirked. "Maybe I should remind you how my cock feels, so you can decide," I challenged darkly.

* * *

**_A/N: Drop me a line, my dears, and let me know your thoughts on this! I'd love to hear from you!_**


	12. Three's A Crowd

_Oh my dears, I'm so frightfully sorry I forgot to post this yesterday! I feel so bad! Still, I think you'll enjoy this chapter, so hopefully that makes up for it. Love you guys and thanks for your support. Now, go show your love for my beta, **Deathsembrace137** - she's complete awesome sauce!_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** called and refused to give me Fairy Tail, so alas - it still belongs to him._

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: THREE'S A CROWD**

Gajeel stared down at my body, like some wild beast stalking his prey, his expression promising dark and delicious things. I breathed heavily in anticipation, a part of me wishing he'd take me now, no hesitation, no build up, while another side, some wicked part deep inside of me wanted him to stretch out the experience, dragging out the tortuous pleasure. It ached for him to force me to wait until I was nearly feral in my desire, barely capable of stringing two words together as I begged him to relent and give me everything he had.

He commanded me to take off my lacy tank top, waiting until I'd complied before he bent his head to lick a path around my navel, his tongue hot against my skin as he swirled closer and closer to the small valley. When he finally reached his destination, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the area, before dipping his tongue in, his mouth moving as though to give it a French kiss. I'd never given much thought to my navel being an erogenous zone, but Gajeel made it so, making it feel unbelievably hot.

He eased upwards again, lifting his eyes to stare at me, his head down as his mouth grazed over my skin. The sight was so erotic, I couldn't keep myself from reaching out for him, trying to pull him up faster, but he resisted, pushing my hands away, and continuing his daunting assault on my body. He trailed up to my chest, his nose nuzzling lightly along the underside of my breast, as his tongue slipped out for a taste.

I groaned, tugging on his shoulders in a bid to move him along quicker. He growled his displeasure, giving me a look of warning until I put my hands back on the bed obediently. Picking up where he left off, his tongue traced up the side of my breast slowly as if he had all the time in the world.

My fingers tangled in the sheet beneath me, as I tried to keep my hands from returning to him, but I was slowly losing the battle. I'd had enough of his teasing; I wanted him now.

Suddenly, he stilled above me before lifting his head and cursing wildly, "Goddamn it! What the fuck does he want?"

"What is it?" I asked, feeling confused and frustrated beyond belief as he pulled away.

"Fucking Natsu's coming," he answered with a scowl, standing to his feet without a care for his nakedness.

I watched hungrily as he lifted his arms to run his hands through his dark hair, licking my lips at the way his muscles moved. He was just too damn sexy. So incredibly distracting. Following the line of his body, I found his shaft still hard, jutting out temptingly, just waiting for me to-

"Hey, Bunny Girl," he called, interrupting my perusal of him. His mouth lifted in a smirk as he spoke, "Quit eye fucking me and get busy. We gotta get dressed before he gets here."

"Fuck that," I blurted out. I wasn't done with him. He'd wound me up, and he wasn't leaving until I got what I wanted.

He gave me a questioning look as he reached for his pants, and asked, "What?"

"I said, 'Fuck that'," I continued, walking towards him slowly, my intentions perfectly clear as I put a hand on his chest and pushed him lightly. "Get your sexy ass in the bathroom," I commanded.

He snorted at my bossiness and snatched up his clothes and shoes, before shutting himself in the other room. I jolted into action, throwing the covers up and over the bed, spritzing it with an especially strong perfume I'd bought just for my annoying partner's nosy tendencies. I hurried into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me, and turned to see an amused look on Gajeel's face.

Tossing a laugh his way, I moved to turn on the water in the shower, reaching for the lemon scented body wash and squirting a healthy bit into the path of the spray. In no time at all, the lemon scent had filled the bathroom. Looking over at Gajeel, I pointed, directing him to get in, before putting my ear to the door.

"Why the fuck do I need to get in there?" he asked in confusion from behind me.

"Because the nosy little shit likes to look under the door," I answered absent-mindedly as I listened for the sound of my window being opened.

He snorted loudly, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

I turned to level a serious look at him, and inquired, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Dude's a closet perv!" he acknowledged with a laugh, before walking up behind me and slipping his arms around my waist, one hand moving to caress just under my breast. "Why don't you come with me?" he rumbled against my ear suggestively.

I closed my eyes with a sigh, the heat between us springing up again almost instantly at his words, and moaned, "Okay."

He spun me around and stepped into me, his mouth crashing down on mine. I slipped a hand between us, grasping his thick length, and stroked it deliberately, taking my time. I gave him a gentle squeeze, drawing a "Fuck," from his mouth as he pulled away from me, pointing towards the door.

Tugging on his hand, I pulled him into the shower, just as Natsu's voice came through the door, "Hey Luce! Whatcha doin' in there?"

I gave Gajeel a devious smirk, sinking to my knees before his engorged cock, as the shower rained down over my head and yelled out, "I'm taking a shower, Natsu!"

I leaned forward and slid my mouth around the flared head, flicking my tongue over the slit, before forming a suction, making my mouth tight around him as I eased down his length. He hissed as I took him in as far as I could, forcing myself to relax so I could take even more."

"Did I hear a guy in there?" the annoying man asked, his voice sounding distorted through the door.

Lifting my head, I thought of an excuse quickly and answered, "Oh that's just a recording of a book. They have someone read it out loud so people can listen when they're busy."

I had just sucked the rather large shaft back into my mouth, bobbing my head slowly, when the fire mage answered, "Oh, what kind of story is it?"

I hummed against Gajeel's manhood, causing him to jolt at the vibrations, and he tangled his hands into my wet hair, holding me in place as he muttered, "Fuck. Do that again."

"What the hell kind of book are you listening to?" Natsu shouted, his tone becoming suspicious.

Gajeel glared at the door, before smirking largely, and groaning in an even deeper voice, "Ahh...Lacey, your mouth feels so good around my cock."

"Oh shit! You like those kinds of books? You're kind of a pervert, Luce," the dragon slayer in my bedroom called out in surprise.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled back again, fixing Gajeel with a mock disapproving look as I put a finger up to my mouth, and said, "I just turned it down. Now, what do you want, Natsu?" I didn't wait for his response before getting back down to business. _He had already delayed my fun enough._

"Oh, the team's going on a job! You coming?" he declared loudly, his voice easily showing his excitement.

I scowled a bit at his question._ I could be if you'd leave me alone,_ I thought. My answer came out before I could even think about it, as I mumbled around the head of Gajeel's dick, "Not yet."

There was a thump against the door, as though he had pressed his ear right to it. Then his voice came through, asking, "What'd you say, Luce? I couldn't understand you."

"Sorry," I answered, as I pulled back long enough to smile at my cleverness and explained with a giggle, "I had something in my mouth."

Looking up at Gajeel, I found he had clamped his jaw shut, his whole body shaking from the force of holding his laughter in, as Natsu called out eagerly, "Oh, what are you eating? Can i have some?"

I coughed as I nearly let out a laugh. Oh shit, if he knew what he'd just asked me to share._ I didn't know he swung that way,_ I joked to myself. Apparently, Mr. Dense in my bedroom heard my cough as he then yelled, "Luce, be careful. You don't wanna choke!"

Standing to my feet, I slapped a hand over Gajeel's mouth just as he was about to lose it. There was silence for a moment as we tried to control ourselves, then Natsu made it worse, "Luce, you okay in there? You having trouble swallowing?"

"No, I can...swallow just fine," I managed to stammer out. I needed to get him out of here. At the rate he was going, he was going to make Gajeel laugh and figure out what we were doing. I kept my hand over Gajeel's mouth as I asked, "When are we supposed to be leaving for the job?"

"Oh, in about an hour," he said in response.

I nodded, staring up at Gajeel, as I said, "I'll meet you there, Natsu." _It was time to get this man stirred up again,_ I thought, as I slid my other hand down Gajeel's body, stroking him slowly.

Natsu finally headed away from the door as he shouted, "Okay! See ya then, Luce!"

I heard the sound of the window opening and closing, and then licked my lips and asked with a sultry smile, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

For a minute there, I thought was going to absolutely die, trying not to laugh out loud at that idiot. I swear, I'd never met anyone quite as ignorant about sex as he was. _Who would believe that crap about Lucy listening to a story like that? _Even if she had been listening to a story like that, any normal man would assume she was in here playing with herself at least. Not Natsu, though. It was hilarious. _God, he's such a dumbass_.

My mind stalled, as her hand started touching me again, her face showing that 'I wanna fuck' look I liked so much. Just like that, all thoughts of Natsu disappeared, completely wiped away with that sexy grin she was giving me as she asked, "Now, where were we?"

I reversed our positions, pressing her against the wall of her shower, the water pounding across my back. "We were just about to fuck," I said, deepening my voice in a way I knew she liked.

She raised a brow at me, and asked cutely, "You mean, like...bunnies?"

I burst out laughing at her question, and said, "Yeah, we're gonna fuck like bunnies."

"Mmm...that means you're gonna fuck me fast, doesn't it?" she asked, her tone pleased. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and hopped, clamping her legs around me as I caught her wet body in my arms.

"Hell yeah," I answered with a nod, before leaning my head down to suck the water from her skin.

She tilted her head back with a sigh, as I licked down the front of her neck, her voice coming out wispy when she said, "Oh thank Mavis. I was afraid you were going to take your time and make me wait."

I thought over what she said and grinned mischievously, as I lifted her up enough to ease my tip inside her body. She hummed as I eased her slowly down my shaft and left her there, holding her in place, impaled on my dick, and murmured in her ear, "Who said I wasn't going to make you wait? I intend to take my time playing with you."

I slid myself out and back into her soaked depths again, drawing a gasp from her mouth, as her walls clenched around me, squeezing my cock, and I growled, "Goddamn, you've got such an eager pussy."

"Oh God," she whimpered as I repeated the action again, moving even slower than before, drawing nearly all the way out of her body, holding the position until she pleaded, "Gajeel...please."

Shoving her into the wall, I slammed myself into her sheath, exacting a harsh pace as I fucked her like I knew she wanted. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she gasped, "Oh God, yes!"

Her nails dug into my shoulders, as her body strained toward her release, her mouth open and her breath coming in sharp pants._ Fuck_, she was so goddamn hot like this, all wild and unrestrained. Easing back from the wall, I stood under the spray, using my hands to help her move, and she moaned as she used her legs to leverage her body up and down my length.

"So good," she groaned hotly, as she rocked herself down again and again, using her hands on my shoulders to ride me with all she had, "Fuck, you feel so good."

I could feel my end coming, so I took control, gripping her ass and ramming myself into her wet heat furiously, clenching my teeth to hold myself back as her tits bounced against me temptingly. I wasn't going to last long, but I'd be damned if I'd be the first to go. She'd come first if it was the last thing I did.

Angling her body slightly, I pounded into her, looking into her eyes as I smacked against her sweet spot, and spoke the words that would send her over the edge, "Give it to me, Bunny. Come for me. I wanna feel that pussy quiver."

"Fuck!" she shouted, as she lit up like a matchstick, her body closing around me tightly, and with a relieved grunt, I let myself go, shooting into her hot cunt with a final thrust. _Shit, fucking her was so goddamn good._

I stood there panting, and couldn't help but wonder how long we could go on like this, before one of us got bored or she found a guy she wanted to date. She'd said she just wanted no-strings fucking from now on, but I knew that couldn't last. Girls like her wanted forever, no matter how much they claimed differently. I wasn't cut out for that.

I knew I wasn't the kind of man a woman like her would want for good. I could be the one to spread her legs and make her scream; hell, I could fuck her until she couldn't walk, but I couldn't be some hero that would make all her dreams come true. Still, as I stood there, holding on to this little blonde spit fire, I couldn't help but feel a flash of envy for the faceless man in her future.


	13. Secrets

_Here we go with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Love to all of you and to **Deathsembrace137** too for checking over my work! You're all so fantabulous! _

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: SECRETS**

I hurried through town, my feet pounding on the pavement as I ran full speed toward the train station. I hadn't realized how much time had gone by while Gajeel and I were in the shower, and I'd had to book it to reach my team on time. I pulled up beside them with a quick apology, instantly bending over to put my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Not 2 minutes later, the announcement came for our train, and we boarded, Gray handing over a ticket for me along with his own.

"OhmahGod...Gray...you're the best," I heaved, barely getting the words out, as we made our way to our compartment. I couldn't believe I had gotten there so late. Erza was going to kick my ass for sure.

The ice mage laughed at me and nodded his head, offering, "Don't worry, you can buy my dinner later."

I agreed and slumped into the seat beside Natsu, nudging him over so I'd have more room. I took a minute to breathe deeply and calm my heart rate, before looking across the small room. I found Erza staring hard at me, her arms crossed, her expression grim, and I mumbled out my apology once again, "I'm really sorry for being late. I swear it won't happen again."

"It better not," she acknowledged in a no-nonsense voice as she eyed me sternly, "It doesn't suit a Fairy Tail mage to not be on time."

I nodded quickly in an attempt to hurry the conversation along. It was a miracle that she wasn't angrier. I'd seen her beat Natsu and Gray senseless when they'd shown up late for one of our missions, so it was with great relief that I sighed and finally relaxed.

The train jolted, signaling the start of our trip, and as it began easing down the tracks, Gray asked quizzically, "Why were you late anyway, Lucy? Natsu said you were already showering when he told you to meet us."

I gulped a bit, wracking my brain for a suitable answer, when Natsu said, "Oh, it's probably because she was eating in there. How'd you do that anyway?"

My mouth opened and shut as I realized how badly this could go, and Erza turned confused eyes to me, questioning, "You were eating in the shower?"

"Yeah," the fire mage answered for me, "I couldn't understand her cause she kept talking while her mouth was full." Turning to me, he pouted and added, "You always tell me not to do that!"

I nearly died as he continued his tirade, "You almost choked on it too. You always say I shouldn't put too much in my mouth, because it'll make it hard to swallow."

I couldn't believe he was telling them everything. He had been easy to fool, but Gray and Erza weren't stupid. It wouldn't take much for them to realize I'd actually been giving someone a blow job._ How the hell do I shut him up without making them suspicious?_ I couldn't exactly slap my hand over his mouth, though I desperately wanted to.

"That's what happened, isn't it? You couldn't swallow!" he pronounced with a flourish, pointing his finger at me in accusation.

Erza and Gray watched with amused expressions, but I knew they were listening carefully. "Natsu..." I began only to have him interrupt me.

"Hmm...maybe you were late because of that story you were listening to," he mused, tapping his hand on his chin as he tried to figure it out, "But how would that make you take longer?"

"What story?" the red-headed mage asked as she turned to me with a look of curiosity, "Is it a new one?"

Of course she'd wonder about that. We often swapped books, as we enjoyed much of the same types of stories. "No, it was just a recording of one I'd already read. Nothing interesting," I offered as casually as I could manage, trying to stem the flow of this topic.

"Nothing interesting?" Natsu snapped, his surprise showing as he waved his arms around in the air and exclaimed, "It was a sex story!"

Gray gaped at me silently as Erza blushed so hard her face matched her hair, stuttering, "H-how would you k-know that?"

I reached to cover his mouth. At this point, I'd rather look suspicious than have Natsu elaborating any more than he already had. He grabbed my wrists, laughing at my frantic actions, as I nearly climbed into his lap to shut him up.

"The guy was all 'Do that again' and 'Your mouth feels so good on my cock'," he snickered as my face went red, and I wriggled away from him, huffing in indignation, "Do you ever shut up?"

I chanced a look at the two sitting across from us, finding their mouths both agape, and I couldn't help the nervous giggle that slipped from my throat. They looked completely shocked, and I knew there was no way they hadn't figured things out. I sighed and silently thanked Gajeel's nose, as it was the only reason we hadn't been caught in the act before. If that had happened, everyone in the guild would have known within 10 minutes, and they'd all be trying to plan our wedding.

Still, this was bad enough. Gray could be really protective when it came to guys, and he knew I'd broken up with the Asshole like a week ago. So, it was a sure thing that he'd be wondering what was going on. I knew he wouldn't say anything in front of Natsu though, so I could be grateful for that, I supposed.

Erza was a slightly different story. She would be consumed with curiosity like Gray, and she also knew that things had gone badly for me with the last guy. However, unlike Gray, she would want to know what was going on, because it was fun to talk about. She wouldn't be trying to investigate so she could castrate the guy. At least, I hoped she wouldn't.

"U-um...well then...why don't we...ah...talk about the mission," the equip mage suddenly suggested, and I gave her a slight smile of thanks. Flashing me a look that clearly said 'We'll be talking later', she continued to explain the job, "The job is actually pretty simple. There's a large group of bandits harassing the town of Clover, lots of thievery and vandalism."

"So, we just have to take them out then," I offered, jumping wholeheartedly on the bandwagon, hopefully avoiding the previous conversation.

Natsu smiled arrogantly and declared, "This is gonna be easy!"

"Don't get too cocky," Erza commanded, folding her arms across her chest as she eyed the pink-haired man, "We don't know yet if any of them are mages."

"Yeah, and how are you not puking everywhere?" I asked, suddenly aware that he had been having no trouble at all with the ride.

The fire mage grinned, explaining, "Wendy did Troia on me."

I nodded, not wanting to say how much I wished she hadn't done so. If he had been flopped over dying, he couldn't have told our team mates about my extra curricular activities. A brief flash of guilt shot through me at that, and I sighed deeply. I shouldn't be so hard on him. Then again, thinking back on everything he did, perhaps he did deserve it.

"Say Natsu," I began, trying to keep the smile from my face, "What are you going to do about the trip back?"

"What'cha mean, Luce?" he asked.

I snickered lightly before answering, "She can't do Troia on you for the ride home."

His face washed out at the thought of being sick for the entire 1 day trip back to Magnolia, his excitement about this mission all but gone, as he whined, "Luce, don't laugh. You're so mean!"

"Serves you right! You shouldn't have told all my business, Natsu Nosy Pants!" I pointed out, rubbing his misfortune in, as I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

Gray burst out laughing at us, and told Natsu, "Damn, and you just pissed off the one person who would let you lay your head in her lap."

"It's okay, Natsu," Erza consoled, holding up her fist, "I can always knock you out for the trip back home."

The dragon slayer all but wilted in his seat as he turned pitiful eyes on me and begged, "Luce, you have to help me!"

"Help you? You mean like you helped me by telling them all that?" I snorted.

"Please! I'm sorry I told them you eat in the shower and that you're a pervert, Luce," he pleaded with clasped hands, before glancing over to Erza and stuttered, "Don't leave me with h-her."

Smirking at him, I suggested, "Fine, on one condition."

"Anything!" he returned, grinning as he nodded quickly.

I smiled victoriously as I laid out my plan for him, "You can't come to my house for the next month without getting permission the day before you want to visit."

The bright smile on his face collapsed into a pout. "But Luce-" he started, his intention being negotiation, I was certain, but I cut him off.

"Don't Luce me. It's this or nothing," I chirped, feeling completely satisfied with this arrangement. It would mean no more worrying about Natsu discovering or interrupting my time with Gajeel, and that made me a very happy woman.

"Fine," he grumbled, sinking into his seat, seeming wholly dejected about the whole affair.

He'd obviously thought he could tease me by telling such embarrassing things to our friends, but in the end, I had won. I was finding the situation rather hilarious now that my ass was out of the hot seat. Well - I considered, looking over at Erza - mostly out of the hot seat, and by the way she staring at me, our conversation would be happening sooner than I would have liked.

"Gray, why don't you and Natsu go to the dining car and eat some lunch. Lucy and I will stay with our things, and get something after you two get back," the redhead suggested, her voice leaving no room for suggestion, even as Natsu hopped out of his seat, throwing up his hand with a shout of "Yosh!"

The ice mage shot Erza a knowing look, before winking at me and standing to his feet. "Good luck," he whispered, as he headed out, with Natsu following just behind, asking, "Good luck? Good luck for what?"

The stern equip mage waited until we could no longer hear the guys' voices, before turning to me, her eyes twinkling and commanded, "Tell me everything!"

I was a bit taken aback by her excitement, and sat there for a moment, just staring at her. She blinked at me, and her face fell, as she muttered, "Oh, I'm sorry. You may not wish to talk to me about it."

"Erza-" I said, feeling an instant pang of regret at her apparent sadness. She seemed so upset over my reticence, and I hated that. I didn't really want more people to know about my arrangement with Gajeel, and Erza could certainly be overprotective, but I also knew she could keep a secret. She would honestly be safe to share my secret with.

She tipped her head down, staring intently at the floor, as she stopped my words, "I didn't mean to be presumptuous. I apologize."

"Oh Erza. You aren't being presumptuous at all. I'll tell you all about it, okay?" I offered. As she lifted her head, her eyes lit up again, and she smiled. "But...you have to tell me about you and Jellal!" I finished with a wide grin, wagging my eyebrows at her suggestively.

She flushed a bit, but nodded happily, and leaned forward in a show of anticipation. "Okay, now tell me everything. Who is it? How long have you been dating? Where did you meet him?" she fired off.

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of my mouth at her actions, but told her, "Well, first of all, I'm not dating anyone. This isn't a relationship." I paused as she gave me a puzzled look, and I explained, "We're just...enjoying the physical side of dating."

Her eyes went wide as she began to understand, and she asked slowly, "You mean, you're just...having sex?"

"Yes," I answered simply, hoping that she wouldn't think badly of me. Her opinion of me mattered, and I didn't want it to change now that she knew the truth.

"But why?" she questioned, tipping her to the side as she struggled to understand my reasoning, "Why would you accept such an offer? You deserve better than that, Lucy."

I smiled lightly at her declaration, and said, "Thank you, Erza, but this was my idea. I approached him with this plan. I'm just tired of trying to find Mr. Right. You've seen the kind of guys out there. Half of them treat me like I'm some breakable doll that can't do anything for herself, and the other half are just dogs. I'm...I'm just done."

She gave me a sad, gentle smile, and said, "I'm sorry it's been so hard for you, Lucy. I know you were really hoping to find someone to love."

"I was," I admitted, "But, I'm tired of waiting and digging through the endless layers of bullshit from every guy I meet. If I'm tying myself to someone for good, he's going to have to be real. Real love isn't fake, and that's all I've found out there. So, I decided it was time for a change."

"But are you sure you can trust this guy? How well do you know him?" Erza worried, her concern for me showing through.

I laughed ruefully as I prepared myself to tell her the last bit of my news, "I know him pretty well. You do too actually."

"I do? Is it someone at the guild?" she asked, her tone sounding markedly flabbergasted.

"Yep!" I giggled, waiting for her to really get antsy before I added, "He's tall, strong, dark hair, super hot."

She thought long and hard, going over the options out loud, "Well, Gray is all those things, but he was here, so it can't be him. Not Droy, because...well, nevermind. Um, Alzack is married, so no. Macao is too old."

Erza continued on, and I looked at her blandly, and asked, "Really, Erza? You honestly can't figure it out?"

"Um..." she muttered, still obviously trying to wrack her brain, and I deadpanned, "Do you need a hint?"

She nodded, and I commented dryly, "He's got an iron-studded dick."

It took no more than a second for her face to go up in flames, and she stuttered, "O-Oh my God. That means it's...Gajeel?!"

I laughed at how long it had taken her to recover from that over-abundance of information. It was just so much fun seeing how shocked I could make her. "Yes, it's Gajeel," I acknowledged with a grin.

"You and Gajeel have been having sex?" she clarified, her tone distinctly surprised, as she scooted into the seat beside me, "For how long?"

"Um...I guess maybe about a week or so. It started before I left on that mission with Cana and Levy," I answered easily, before I remembered, "Oh, it was actually the night I dumped Asshole."

She bit her lip for a moment, as though unsure just how much she was allowed to ask. I gave her an encouraging smile, and she finally spit it out, "H-How is it?"

My face broke out into a huge grin, and I knew I had to look thoroughly pleased with myself when I told her, "It's the best sex I've ever had. He is just so...mm mm good."

"Seriously?" she squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand as she whispered conspiratorially, "So is Jellal."

I couldn't help it. I squealed, and immediately after, realized how much like Mira I'd sounded. "Ahh! So, you finally got him! That's fantastic, Erza!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands in excitement.

"Shhh!" she whispered, listening out for the guys, before turning to me and saying, "Not so loud, Lucy. I don't want Natsu and Gray hearing that."

"Like Natsu would get it. Poor little ding-dong completely believed me when I told him that the guy's voice he heard was a recording of a book. Of course, then Gajeel decided to get cute and start talking," I answered, rolling my eyes.

Erza chuckled at my assessment, and said, "It is pretty crazy that he's still so innocent."

"You're telling me. How can he be our age, and be so gullible?" I cracked, shaking my head at my silly partner, "Especially considering the conversations he had to have heard from some of the people in our guild."

"Yes, some of them are quite...what's the word?" she mused.

I quirked a brow at her and offered, "I believe you're trying to say they're pervs."

We both burst out laughing, and then she got serious again, asking, "So, you're okay?"

"I'm great, Erza. Promise," I acknowledged, just as the door opened and the guys came walking in. We shared a smile and stood up to head to the dining car until Gray groaned, "Aww...come on. You're not leaving me with this idiot again! Can't I just go with you two?"

Natsu scowled at the ice mage across from him and snapped, "Who you calling an idiot, Frosty Balls?!"

"I'm calling you an idiot, you Pyro Peckerhead!" Gray returned snidely.

"Oh look at them play together," I teased as I laughed at the guys.

Erza relaxed for once and joked, "Yeah, they've even got pet names for each other!"

I burst out laughing at the looks of horror on their faces, before turning to the redhead beside me, and musing, "Wow, who knew making fun of them could shut them up so well?"

* * *

**_A/N: Erza and Lucy are so cute! And just so you all know - I am not a Natsu hater. I love his character loads! I just think there's a lot of fun to be had in showing that side of him that's cute and dense. lol _**


	14. Tell Me

_Oh this chapter was too much fun :) Just want you guys to know I love you to pieces! Much love goes to my beta, **Deathsembrace137** for being unequivocably the best! _

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: TELL ME**

It had taken an entire day to reach Clover, and after having been cooped up in that compartment for so long, enduring Natsu and Gray nearly constantly fighting, I was more than ready to get out of there. By the time we finally pulled into the station and my feet hit firm ground, I was just about ready to shout out my happiness to the world. Thankfully though, I restrained myself, as it would have probably made our team look bad to the mayor, who was also the requester for our job.

After a night of cramped sleep beside my partner, I was grateful for the ability to stretch my legs. I figured it'd also be a nice change to camp out during our stay here, because honestly, you couldn't get much more room than the great outdoors. So, while I didn't usually thrill to the idea of sleeping outside, now after having made it through that godawful train ride, a change of venue sounded just about perfect.

We'd made our way quickly to our destination, stopping only to inform the mayor of our arrival and buy some food, before we headed towards the forest the bandits were known to hide in. The trek was made without incident and we'd seen no sign of our prey, so we'd taken the time to set up our camp and have a bite to eat.

"Now, let's discuss our plan of action," Erza stated firmly, "Since we don't know the exact location of this group of thieves, I believe it would be prudent to divide our team."

"I agree," I chimed in, "It would mean covering the area twice as fast. We'd find them and finish this job up much quicker that way."

Natsu piped in quickly, slurring his words around the food in his mouth, "I'm wiff Wuce!"

"Natsu, stop talking with food in your mouth," I mumbled in disgust at the sight of half chewed bits of his lunch flying out everywhere.

"Yeah you burning ball of bullshit, it's gross! Besides, I'm going with Lucy," Gray sneered from his position beside me on the ground.

The fire mage's eyes narrowed, and he stood up immediately, pointing down at the dark-haired man, yelling, "Like hell Icetard! Lucy's my partner. You can take a frosted fuck off a cliff for all I care!"

I couldn't help but giggle at his comeback, "Frosted fuck?"

He grinned back at me happily at my reaction, "Like that?"

"Lucy's still going with me, dumbass. Besides, it's not like you could understand a grown up conversation with her anyway. You're far too dense," Gray returned, smiling smugly at his rival.

Oh shit, I thought, here it goes.

"What the hell does that mean, stripper? Luce and I have grown up conversations all the time!" Natsu declared.

"Yeah right," the ice mage cracked, "You're too stupid to even know what a blow job is, let alone when it's going on."

I rolled my eyes, gritting my teeth as I reached out to smack Gray. "What the hell, Gray?!"

"I know what a blow job is!" the dragon slayer yapped, as he grit his teeth in anger. "What does that have to do with what we're talking about?"

The black-haired man laughed raucously, barely spitting out, "The fact that you're asking that...just shows you don't get it!"

"Okay, that's enough, you two," Erza called out, standing up, "We need to get moving. Gray, you will go with Lucy. Natsu, with me. No arguments." She finished the last part, her voice rising in force, just as Natsu began to complain.

He slumped visibly at her declaration, looking at me with sad eyes, as he said, "Okay."

Our plans confirmed, we headed off in separate directions, Erza and Natsu to the east, and Gray and I to the west.

We had been gone from the campsite for literally 5 minutes when Gray decided to question me about what he'd learned at the beginning of our train ride. "So Lucy..." he began with a familiar quirk to his lips, "Was that really the best story you could come up with? Listening to a recording of a book?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna bring that shit up," I said wryly, continuing to walk beside him, "I was a little busy at the time."

He chuckled, elbowing me in the side, "Is that right? And what exactly were you doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I laughed, pushing him away.

"Oh, such a pervy girl. What would everyone think if they only knew?" he sighed, shaking his head with exaggerated concern.

"Oh please, like you're any better. Loke told me all about your trips to that bar in the next town," I challenged with a finger pointed at his chest.

He feigned shock, throwing a hand against his now-bare chest, muttering, "Who, me? I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, we're talking about you and your new boy toy. Excuse me, I mean boyfriend."

"Ha-ha jackass," I acknowledged sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at him, "I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh, come on. You know you wanna tell your best pal, Gray," the ice mage teased, throwing his arm over my shoulders.

I couldn't help laughing at his pestering, but I wasn't backing down. "You're getting nothing outta me, buster. Might as well give up now."

"Look who we have here, boys," a voice called out from a short distance away, and I whipped my head around to see a group of men coming towards us. "Ain't she a sight for sore eyes. Damn...what a fine piece of ass."

"Watch your mouth, you son of a bitch," Gray instantly snapped, dropping his arm from my shoulder and moving into his attack stance.

"I suppose I should have expected this," I deadpanned. _Could we never find a mission that didn't involve revolting perverts?_

* * *

"Oh fuck," Lucy called out, her voice rising as her body arched into mine.

My hands tightened on her ass, as she continued to ride me, her hips rolling every time she lifted off of my cock. I slipped a hand up her back to tangle in her hair, and gave it a yank, drawing her head back, exposing the flawless curve of her neck. She hissed, her walls clamping down my dick, and I wrapped my other arm around her hips, pulling her closer to me.

Setting my mouth on her neck, I sucked sharply on her heated skin, nipping the tender flesh with my teeth until she moaned my name. I snapped my hips, driving up into her hot pussy with rough strokes, and smirked against her neck when she began whimpering, begging me for more. Damn, I loved that sound.

"Gajeel, please," she pleaded, desperately trying to move her hips out of my firm grasp, "I'm so close..."

"Tell me what you want, Bunny," I encouraged, rumbling in the deep voice I knew she liked.

She shivered against me, and spoke brokenly, her breathing ragged, "I want more...please just fuck me...fuck me hard."

"You want it hard, baby?" I teased, flexing my hips again, slamming into her wetness again. She gasped, and I asked, "You like that?"

She barely managed to nod before I launched into her again, thrusting into her harder than before, causing her to cry out, "Oh God, yes!"

I left off toying with her, and gave us what we both wanted, driving myself up into her forcefully, plunging in and out relentlessly as she throbbed around my shaft. I let go of her hair, instead grabbing onto her hips for better purchase as I pounded into her tight sheath.

"Goddamn it!" I snarled as the dream broke, and I sat up in bed, my skin slick with sweat.

What the fuck was going on with me? I was acting like a damn teenager. This was the second wet dream I'd had since she left, and it two fucking dreams too many. Looking down, I found my cock hard and ready, and I cursed again. Like a goddamn boy.

I threw back the covers, stalking straight to the bathroom for a shower. This was getting old fast, and she'd sure as hell better be ready for me when she got home, because I had every intention of fucking her damn brains out. I was gonna bend her over the first available spot and tap that ass hard, make her scream my name over and over again till she was hoarse.

Unfortunately my plans for her return were making things much for me in the present, as my dick had hardened even more. "Shit," I muttered, bending down to turn the water on, and waited for it to heat before switching it to the shower head.

Stepping beneath the spray, I tipped my head under, letting the water soak my hair. I absentmindedly noted that I needed a trim as I ran my fingers through the tangled mess. It got like this every few months until I broke down and cut a bit off. Reaching out, I grabbed the bar of soap, and lathered up my hands. I looked down at my straining arousal and cursed, "I can't believe I'm fucking doing this."

I wrapped a soapy hand around my shaft and stroked down the hardened length, imagining it was Lucy touching me, her sliding wet hands over my skin, and I hissed sharply. My mind went back to her shower, how she'd gone down to her to knees under the water and took me in her mouth, sucking my rigid cock deep into her throat.

I fantasized she was here now, her head bobbing up and down, humming over my dick. Her hands would creep my legs, her nails digging into my thighs as she curled her tongue around the head and dipped back down again. Damn, I was already close to coming, and I envisioned her moving quicker, her mouth sucking even harder.

My jaw clenched as the heat became too much, and I exploded, pretending she was catching me in her mouth, swallowing it all down. "Fuck!" I shouted, thrusting into my hand for the last time.

Opening my eyes, I couldn't help but sigh with annoyance. _Like a goddamn child_, I thought once again, before turning my attention to washing and getting out.

I finished quickly, moving back to my bedroom to get dressed and head to the guild. I threw on some clothes and ignoring the looks Lily was giving me, stomped out the door without a word. I made it to the guild within 10 minutes, and pushed through the doors hard, sending them smacking against the walls inside.

Heads turned towards me from all over the guild, and I scowled until they all turned away, before moving to the bar to get something to eat. I dropped into a seat at the end of the bar, and waited for Mira to come by, telling her what I wanted. She hurried away with a small concerned smile, and then someone was flopping into the chair next to mine.

I groaned aloud at the sight of Lucy's friend, and said, "What the fuck do you want, drunk?"

"Oho! Look who's moody as hell!" she cackled gleefully. She leaned closer and mused, "Hmm...not getting any starting to get to you?"

"Why don't you go bother someone else?" I groused, turning away from her knowing smile.

She laughed again, before answering, "Not a chance, man. This is too good." She gave me a thoughtful look and continued, "You know, Lucy gets the same way when she's in desperate need of a good fuck." Her serious expression didn't last long, fading away almost instantly to form a smirk.

"God, can you just shut the fuck up?" I shouted, then noticing people staring at us, I snapped, "Mind your own damn business!"

The heads turned away quickly as Cana howled at my reaction. She was having too damn much fun at my expense. "Are you done?"

"Hmm...nope!" she answered cheerfully, "You miss sharing your Black Steel with Lu-bitch?"

"Goddamn it. Just go away!" I growled, keeping my voice low to avoid anyone overhearing.

She considered me for a moment, before smiling and answering, her voice bright, almost singing the words, "Okay then. I guess you don't want to know when she's supposed to be back then."

The card mage slipped from the seat, fully intent on leaving me wondering, and I snarled, "Wait a minute."

Turning to give me a sassy grin, she leaned back in, asking sweetly, in a tone quite obviously fake, "Yes Gajeel?"

"Tell me," I stated bluntly, sending her a scowl.

She shook her head with a smirk, "Uh-uh. You didn't ask nicely. What do you want me to tell you?"

I ground my teeth together, barely managing to bite out the words, "When will she be home?"

"Much better," she congratulated, reaching out to tap my nose with her finger, "She'll be home tomorrow night, lover boy."

* * *

_**A/N: Hmm...I think Gajeel might be jonesing for some Lucy lovin! lol**_


End file.
